


«Маяк»: война в песках

by Addie_Dee, Marina_ri



Series: Маяк [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, M/M, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: После событий «Маяка в песках» прошло полгода. Дженсен и Джаред на Зу, строят новую общину со спасенными кочевниками и готовят первую сделку по продаже дейтерия. Дженсен пишет си-джи, которые порвут Систему Золуса. И все идет как надо. Но на Зу не бывает спокойного времени.Или, для тех, кто не читал: На военизированную общину, занимающуюся добычей дейтерия на планете-пустыне, нападает отряд пиратов.





	1. Пролог

Дженсен перестает натягивать вирт-оболочку на их с Джаредом каюту примерно через три зинакрийских месяца, к середине первого бесконечного Дня. Зачем, если визуальные иллюзии все равно не работают на Зу? Точнее — не работают как надо. Даже если попытаться привыкнуть к плавящей, изматывающей жаре с помощью пейзажного конструктора «Эль-Зания», склепав из модулей идеальную, нереально реальную в своей сногсшибательности бухту — белый светящийся пляж, пронзительно зеленые горы в утренней дымке, изумрудно-синяя прозрачная волна, обрисовывающая кромку берега белоснежной пеной — все равно невозможно забыть ни на минуту: ты вовсе не на курорте, кретин. Ты заперт в душном, тесном здании старой фермы, зарытой на три этажа вглубь раскаленного песка. Ты в центре гребаной пустыни на самом краю Системы. Еще недавно тут повсюду валялись белые хрупкие скелеты прежних обитателей, а теперь снуют мрачные, вечно взмыленные, постоянно занятые работой парни из новой общины — кто-то вернулся из города с Йованой, остальные, кочевые, пришли из песков.

А если все-таки забудешь со сна, где находишься, антирадиационная система защиты обязательно напомнит своим воем, что пора хватать пожитки и спешно лезть по лестнице в бункер — подъемники, централ ты изнеженный, в общинах не предусмотрены. 

Дженсен заканчивает монтировать запуск скважины, и шарик си-джи — стальной, с голубыми волнами на боку — падает в очередную ячейку базы. Хорошо, что невыносимая, бесчеловечная жара спала и теперь можно дышать, не боясь иссушить легкие до состояния ломких мембран. Кровь все еще кипит после монтажа былым азартом, притухнувшим за последние пару месяцев, и отголоском экстаза, накрывшего, когда техник, специально вызванный с Сан-Зари для восстановления скважины, ворвался к ним с Джаредом в сервы и заорал, как подраненный:

— Вода! Ребята, вода пошла! 

Тогда слетевший с катушек Джаред захлопнул рот, не закончив гневную тираду на тему «слабоумных эмозиторов, которые вместо того, чтобы заниматься своим делом, лезут на стройку и срывают свои ебаные гениальные руки», взглянул в глаза с пылким заразительным восторгом и рванул из каюты разом с Дженсеном, спотыкаясь и толкаясь — смотреть на их первую зараженную дейтерием воду, выкачанную из самых глубин адской конченой Зу. 

Люди, возрождающие жизнь, — пожалуй, это было круче, чем глупый «Рассвет». Напиши Дженсен в эмозитории что-то подобное, его, наверное, вообще не выпускали бы из академических залов. 

Дженсен трет замерзшие ладони. Черт, похоже, здесь слишком быстро холодает. Не зря Джаред вот уже месяца полтора по три рабочих смены торчит на восстановлении полей батарей, чтобы успеть накопить энергию до Ночи.

Джаред — и три ненавистные рабочие смены. Джаред — бессильное тело, падающее головой в подушку. Джаред — и кровящие мозоли, и путаная от недосыпа и усталости речь, и перенапряженные гудящие мышцы. Он не признается, но Дженсен в курсе, как это больно, он же пишет Джареда, пишет себя, их всех, как и хотел, как собирался — дурацкие пафосные Моменты, инструктажи перед боевыми дежурствами, тупейшие короткие трахи парней в специально выделенной каюте, общие обеды за большим столом, когда Джаред, как избранный старейшина, сидит в отдельном секторе с Йованой и другими Старшими, а Дженсен вынужден давиться невкусной жрачкой вместе со всеми общинниками, которые пялятся на него с недоверием и за глаза называют: «Джаровский централ». Непонятная диковинная зверушка. Им никак не понять — чего это их Джаред, старейшина, путный такой мужик, ебется только с одним парнем, и живет с ним, и все ему позволяет.

А вот так вот, дубье неотесанное! 

Дженсен кружит по каюте в попытке размяться. Зудит проверить новостные порталы — внешний мир в эпицентре взрыва, который устроили Дженсен со своим адвокатом, опубликовав запись смертной казни. Но туда, в Лигу, не стоит соваться лишний раз даже через Сеть. К тому же сейчас голова занята совсем другим.

Да при чем тут голова?! Дженсен останавливается в центре каюты и бессильно стонет в потолок сквозь зубы. Он. Свихнется. От недоеба. Точно. 

Каждый день Джаред обещает. Смотрит виновато, неловко гладит по плечу, и Дженсен шипит от прикосновения, потому что не может больше! Он постоянно перевозбужден, перенапряжен, у него стоит во сне, стоит целыми днями — тьфу, целыми сменами — при виде Джареда он начинает течь, как девчонка, пачкать трусы смазкой, он не может ни на чем сосредоточиться, и когда Джаред говорит — соображать вообще не получается. Получается только пялиться жадно на его жесткие губы и мечтать вколотиться в его рот на всю длину измученного члена. 

Джаред тоже хочет. Преимущественно по первым сменам. Где-то в голове. Во время завтрака он через всю столовую сверлит Дженсена жарким нетерпеливым взглядом, сулящим облегчение и все возможное наслаждение. Он трахает его прямо так, через зал, и Дженсен сжимает под столом колени, с колоссальным трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не рвануть к столу старейшин и не завалить Джареда на глазах всей общины. 

Дженсен медленно облизывает губы. Посасывает зубчики вилки. Оттягивает щеку языком, и у всеми уважаемого старейшины становятся пунцовыми уши, а на шею наползает красная стыдная волна. Дженсен пишет: «Я отлижу твою задницу, я выебу тебя языком, кулаком, членом, из тебя будут течь моя слюна и сперма!» Джаред получает сообщение и давится омлетом. Потом прокашливается, смаргивает влагу с ресниц и отвечает: «Можно, я первый?»

И Дженсен стискивает пальцы в кулак, оставляя следы от ногтей на ладонях: это самое порнографичное, что Джаред смог выжать из себя за последние дни. Все боги Золуса! Можно обкончаться только от одного факта — он ответил, этот закомплексованный восхитительный ублюдок! 

Дженсена коротит, и все, на что его хватает, это отправить беспомощное: «Через три смены?» — под любопытно косящим взглядом сидящего рядом Олава, водопроводного техника. 

Джаред кивает решительно и поднимается на ноги. Вслед за ним встает вся столовая: те общинники, кто не отсыпается перед боевой, у кого впереди рабочая смена. Завтрак закончен, не успел доесть — твои проблемы. Дженсен не успел, он думает о вечере. Нормальном вечере, который обязательно будет через три рабочих смены и одну боевую!

Вечером Джаред с трудом доползает до каюты и валится на кровать мордой вниз. Он даже не в силах пожелать Дженсену бестревожной смены. Можно подрочить вот прямо так, на него. Дженсен так уже делал. Или лечь спать и маяться до утра. Так он делал тоже. Если считать в зинакрийских сутках — сценарий не меняется почти полтора месяца.

Абсурд, но Дженсену тут и потрепаться не с кем! На ферме нет даже стандартного искина. Поэтому сейчас он оглядывает пестрые ячейки базы, забитые под завязку эксклюзивным материалом, и сообщает потолку:

— Да знаю, блядь, что ты должен работать, Дикий! Понимаю я — Зу не простит. Но как же я заебался понимать!

Хватит. Сегодня — он получит Джареда. Плевать на его усталость: Дженсен сделает ему массаж. Плевать на недосып: Дженсен обманом заставит добряка Гука загрузить в пищевой синтезатор, над которым повар трясется, как над младенцем, нужные коды, и вольет в Джареда тройную порцию джомбо. Сегодня у Дженсена будет секс, потому что иначе он сделает что-нибудь страшное! 

Часы в правом углу визуального поля говорят о том, что последняя смена Джареда закончится через тридцать пять минут. Дженсен достает секс-флак, чтобы не тратить потом время на подготовку — чертов трудоголик может не дождаться и вырубиться. И такое бывало тоже. 

Очень смешно. Обхохочешься.

***

Ладони Джареда залеплены ранозаживляющим составом — не иначе Яги, медтехник, заловил старейшину после трех рабочих и заставил показать руки. Дженсену хочется содрать повязку и вылизать натруженные пальцы. Жаль, слюна у него совсем не целебная.

— Привет! — устало улыбается Джаред, и его едва хватает на то, чтобы разуться и аккуратно поставить ботинки у кровати. — Не спишь?  
— А ты надеялся — я дрыхну, что ли? Ну уж нет, сука, сегодня ты не отвертишься!   
— Да... — бормочет Джаред, то ли отвечая на вопрос, то ли соглашаясь на все. 

Сейчас нет смысла беречь воду, сейчас они гонят дейтерий, как проклятые: людей пока мало, нужны зарты и топливо. И все равно затащить Джареда в душ на потрахаться — путь долгих уговоров, сделок и подлого шантажа. Воспользуемся, пожалуй, его невменяемостью. А вода... в воде станет легче. Им обоим. Надо только раздеть его, неподъемного, упоротого от работы так, как упарываются редкие в Системе реальные ширяльщики, из тех, что презирая си-джи, вшивают себе под кожу нарко-порт и загоняют химикат напрямую в кровь.

Майка прилипает к взмокшей коже Джареда, но Дженсен упрямо тянет ткань вверх, дурея от запаха пота, силы, от технической вони сварки и духа собственной похоти, которым, кажется, пропиталась вся каюта.

— Давай, Дикий, повернись, помоги мне. Не бойся, не заезжу, мы быстро. Мне надо, слышишь? Простите, старейшина, но у вас ни хера нет вариантов, я тебя заставлю получить свой кайф, потому что ты, дрянь, сопротивляться не можешь.

Джаред бормочет что-то в матрас, слабо протестующе, сонно. Дженсен садится сверху, вжимается стояком в крепкую задницу и наклоняется, втираясь носом в отросшие волосы, оставляя на шее Джареда быстрые жадные поцелуи. Да ладно, уже ясно, что сегодня можно оставить при себе все фантазии. Сейчас бы просто смазать его наскоро и упереться в шершавое-нежное-тугое, протолкнуться внутрь, прилепиться пахом, чтобы не осталось зазора, и раскачиваться так, сколько хватит сил, вдавливаться в него, растрахивая, стремясь оказаться как можно глубже между тугих ягодиц. 

Джаред поворачивает голову и шепчет так невнятно, что Дженсену приходится угадывать слова:

— Гук... Повар. У него... через час боевая...  
— Что? Позвать кого-то? Гука? Блядь, Дикий, погоди ты с делами, и без того у нас замков в каюте нет, вечно без стука впираются твои угрюмые мальчики: «Старейшина то», «Старейшина се», «Джаред, подскажи!», «Джаред, проинструктируй!» Достало! Закончим, и если ты будешь в состоянии — я кого скажешь позову! А теперь захлопнись и...   
— Завтра, Дженсен. Обещаю. Обещаю. А сейчас... пойди к Гуку, м? Он свободен, не откажет. А я завтра... честно. Дженс... я очень хочу тебя... я весь день... 

И все. И Джаред спит, глубоко, тяжело дыша во сне. Дженсен все равно произносит вслух:

— Что? 

Он перекидывает ногу, встает босыми стопами на ледяной пол каюты и смотрит на вздувшиеся узелки мышц, на шрамы, на ровную борозду позвоночника, исчезающего под задранной белой майкой Джареда.

— Мне... Что? 

И как тебе, Дж. Р. Эклз, обладатель устаревшего заоблачного рейтинга по секс-сделкам? Как тебе, забытый и похороненный Системой порнограф Ти-Эс? Или ты запамятовал? Парни в общинах на Зу, если хотят посрать, идут в ближайший сортир, не выбирая. 

Дженсен фыркает, не позволяя разочарованному раздражению отравить кровь. Только ничего не выходит, живот крутит злостью, желчной досадой. Кулаки зудят — так хочется вмазать Джареду, припечатать в удобно выставленное ухо, испачканное за мочкой какой-то темной технической дрянью. Пусть проснется, гадина, от боли, не от удовольствия — удовольствия он не заработал! Пусть взвоют все обостренные инстинкты, поднимут его на ноги, принудят выставить защиту или ударить в ответ. Пусть ошарашенно-сонно моргает, не понимает ни черта, спрашивает искренне: «Чего ты бесишься, Дженсен?» — и иррациональная, разъедающая кислотой злость на себя, на него, на Зу наконец схлынет. 

При всей колотящейся в горле бессмысленной ярости стоит как-то колко, остро, так что кажется: член в штанах царапает с изнанки ткань. 

Ой-й, да подумаешь! Давно пора трахнуть кого-нибудь, кроме Джареда, вот еще — нашелся эксклюзив! 

— Ладно, старейшина, как прикажете! Гук — значит, Гук. Выбирать не приходится, верно? Жаль, не доросли вы тут, на вашей ебаной Зу, до секс-сделок.

Дженсен подмигивает спящему Джареду, сует босые ноги в тяжелые ботинки, в которых шуршит сыпучий песок, и выходит в коридор. Каюта Гука у самой столовой, и песок успевает натереть пятки, пока Дженсен тащится туда через всю ферму.

***

Гук вдрызг ошеломлен предложением. Он таращится на Дженсена и переспрашивает тупо:

— С тобой? В подсобку — с тобой?

Да нет там никакой подсобки! Джаред организовал нормальную каюту, но парни все равно по привычке называют комнату для ебли подсобкой. Дженсен показательно оглядывается и, интимно понизив голос, уточняет: 

— А что, ты здесь еще кого-то видишь?  
— Не-е-ет, — мотает почти налысо бритой головой Гук.   
— И? Ты занят? Найду еще кого-нибудь.  
— Не, пошли! Я просто... Пошли, круто. Да. Круто. У меня полно времени.   
— Ну так зашибись! — холодно улыбается Дженсен.

Гук просто — просто удивлен, потому что «Джаровский централ» впервые зовет кого-то перепихнуться. Но в общем и целом — для Гука все в порядке вещей. И раз уж Дженсен живет в общине, строит общину, пишет общину, для него тоже норма толкнуть небрежно дверь в каюту, подкинуть на ладони кости и швырнуть их на табуретку, надеясь, что выпадет правильно и не придется в этот раз подставлять зад.

Гук кидает следом, и — предает сука-удача, ну что ж поделать — похоже, сегодня Дженсену не везет. 

Оператор синтезатора радостно лыбится, и хочется стереть эту детскую гнусную радость с его простодушной физиономии. Сознание не мутнеет, внутренний голос не затыкается, не получается просто отдаться измотавшему возбуждению. Дженсен фиксирует место на потолке, где он лепил мембраны, фиксирует почти не смятое покрывало на койке — парни ебутся по привычке, встав коленями на табуретку и выставив поудобнее голую жопу. Фиксирует толстый член Гука, пружинисто поднимающийся из густой поросли волос. 

Вопреки раздражающе унизительной ситуации, внутри екает предвкушением. Не-до-еб, ага, он самый. Дженсен не может заставить себя устроиться на дурацкой табуретке, но на кровать он опирается, выставляя себя, как привык Гук. Вспоминается Забр, каюта со скошенным потолком, лямки приспущенного комбинезона с эмблемой «Галакси Тракер» и ямочки на пояснице Джареда. Тогда было смешно, смешно и сейчас. Пока Гук не плюет за спиной на пальцы, собираясь, видимо, пристроить эти самые пальцы в Дженсена.

— Стоп! Так давай, я... готов.   
— Ну как знаешь, — басит сзади Гук и проталкивается, пыхтя и постанывая, заполняя и распирая нутро толстым членом. 

Больно, блядь. Эта тупая туша совершенно не умеет управляться с собственным агрегатом. Кто б его научил, угу. И вот тут Дженсен перестает думать. Вот так принудительно берет и отключает не затыкающийся внутренний монолог, потому что хуже боли, хуже уханья Гука на каждом толчке — желание кончить. Взять задницей все, что сейчас возможно, взвинтить себя, сжаться правильно и стечь вниз, бесстыже трахая свой кулак. И будь что будет.

Гук долбится, как автомат с заданной программой. Дженсен приноравливается к ритму, ерзает, подставляет себя нужным углом-точкой-наклоном, и было бы совсем похоже на секс-робота из собственной серии си-джи, если бы парень сзади не гудел, сраженный новым чувственным опытом:

— Ух ты, скользко.   
— Ух ты, как ты так?  
— Круто, круто, вот-это-да!

Дженсену нужно совсем немного. Он занимается собой, надрачивая, подаваясь в правильном ритме на член, механически выдавливая из себя оргазм. Только надо, чтобы бугай за спиной кончил раньше — терпеть после финала этот поршень внутри не будет никаких сил.

Дженсен сжимается ритмично, засасывая в себя Гука, и парень давится стоном. Под аккомпанемент осточертевшего протяжного «Ух ты!» он спускает в Дженсена обильно и горячо, а потом, оперевшись пятерней о поясницу, вынимает свой хер. Дженсен подтягивается, неприятно пустой, и зажмуривается, ничего не представляя, не фантазируя — судорожно торопясь к поспешному срыву. Он закусывает губу и наконец кончает, стекая на покрывало, пачкая общественный матрас. В голове так же пусто, как в заднице. И, возможно, так же темно. Беспомощный каламбур. 

— Слышь, центра... Дженсен, теперь я понимаю, чего старейшина только тебя пялит. Как ты делаешь эту штуку? Жопой? И влажный внутри. Круто. Какие-то ваши центральные штучки?

Дженсен торопливо натягивает брюки и машинально включает очистку матраса.

И направляется к выходу из каюты, не в силах заставить себя взглянуть на Гука. Агрегат у парня вполне себе ничего, но блядь! Это худший трах в жизни Дженсена. Официально.

— Повторим как-нибудь? — с надеждой спрашивает Гук, хватая Дженсена свой лапищей за предплечье.  
— Не наебался, что ли, так оголодал? Не дают тебе? — Дженсен тянет губы в ухмылке, а Гук миролюбиво качает бритой головой:  
— Правильно парни о тебе говорят. Язва ты ядовитая. Но круто было! 

Последние слова повар кричит в спину, и главное — не выдать поспешности, с которой Дженсен стремится скорее оказаться в их с Джаредом каюте. В смысле, в каюте, где в данное время обитают они с Джаредом, потому что здесь, на Зу, не существует ни черта личного: ни пространства, ни времени, ни имущества. Ни секса.

Джаред дрыхнет в той же позе, и Дженсен садится на пол возле кровати, обхватив колени. В постель не хочется, из задницы течет, и неприятно-легкий булькающий смех щекочет губы изнутри. Ничего, можно и посмеяться, Джаред все равно не проснется, если только его не вздернет на ноги пронзительный оглушающий сигнал тревоги. Охранные системы для общины Дженсен закупил самые продвинутые.

***

Сигнал будильника в серве срабатывает вовремя, судя по часам в углу визуального поля. Впрочем, ощущение такое, будто Джаред только вырубился. Ладно, подъем. Боевая смена, парни ждут инструктаж.

Джаред садится на койке и шарит рукой слева, пытаясь по сложившейся здесь привычке нащупать Дженсена, коснуться его, сонного, размякшего, подающегося к руке всем телом — это всегда помогает проснуться. Постель пуста, и освещение включается точно через минуту после сигнала подъема. Джаред спускает ноги с кровати и пару раз моргает, привыкая к свету.

Так странно. Дженсен, оказывается, уже встал. Он сидит у стола, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и, судя по складке между бровей, проглядывает счета. 

— Доброй смены, Дженсен! — Джаред улыбается, потому что каждый раз удивительно видеть его здесь. Дома. 

Дженсен кивает, не смотрит в ответ. Видимо, сильно занят. 

— Меня искали?  
— Яги. Не советует сегодня ставить Олава на боевую.  
— Он уже провел осмотр? Что с Олавом?  
— Не в курсе. Спроси у Яги.  
— Спрошу, — кивает Джаред и нерешительно приближается к Дженсену. Тот поднимается резко и, обойдя Джареда, уходит в другой конец каюты. Возится там у шкафа со своим оборудованием.

Что-то не так, да? Джаред не понимает. Наверное, Дженсен просто загружен делами, на нем же сейчас вся бухгалтерия общины, счета, переговоры, и он пишет без остановки который месяц. Джаред замечал — это выматывает его, если не отвлекаться. А отвлекаться у них не получается. Но ничего, поля батарей почти восстановлены, остался последний рывок. Сюда бы хоть пару механиков такого же уровня, как Джаред, и все пойдет быстрее! 

— Новая группа кочевников часов через шестьдесят доберется до фермы. 

Слова повисают в воздухе. Плечи Дженсена напряжены, он заматывается шарфом, собираясь в столовую. Джаред все же ловит его, зажимает в углу и оттягивает шарф, чтобы уткнуться носом в чуть шершавую от щетины шею. Вот тут, слева, должна быть татуировка, но ее нет. Джаред не может удержаться и проводит языком длинно, пробуя Дженсена от мочки уха и до подбородка. Дженсен тихо выдыхает, но отстраняется снова. 

— Как кости вчера легли? — интересуется Джаред через плечо, направляясь к умывальнику.   
— Неудачно, — коротко отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред достает с полки зубфлак и кричит в комнату:

— Я помню, я обещал вчера... Обязательно, Дженсен...

Дверь хлопает, в каюте уже никого. 

Ближе к Ночи, с началом восстановления второй фермы у Джареда совсем не стало времени, и закупкой оружия Дженсен занимался сам. Горел весь, беспокойный, буйный, на адреналине. Показывал Джареду образцы перед сном, трепался опять без умолку, строил безумные планы. Может, стоило разрешить ему боевые дежурства? Когда Иршат, старейшина первого пришедшего в общину отряда, а теперь Старший их фермы, включил в график всех, кроме Дженсена, тот скандалил четыре смены подряд, орал, что ему боевки писать надо. Иршат и вписал его, а Джаред, как вернулся со своих трех рабочих, чуть обоих не пришиб. Совет старейшин в той... в первой общине всегда сначала выяснял, к чему у человека склонность, умение, и только потом поручал работу. Это правильно. Не надо Дженсену на боевые. 

Джаред вытирает рот и смотрит на время. Четыре минуты до завтрака. 

Тогда они даже подрались из-за этих дежурств. Джаред говорил правду, твердил: «Из тебя же солдат в пустыне, как из меня эмозитор!» Повторял, что Дженсена никем не заменить и он тут для другого, вспоминал сделку. Но Дженсен не слушал, свирепел и сдался, только когда Джаред ляпнул вдруг незнамо почему: 

— Если тебя убьют, я не знаю. Я все брошу, Дженсен. Уйду... вернусь на Забр... Не знаю. Никаких боевых. Все.

И строптивый идиот наконец-то послушался.

За завтраком Йована кивает Джареду с мягкой полуулыбкой, Иршат вытягивается в стойку по правилам, все ребята терпеливо ждут, когда старейшина разрешит приступить к завтраку. Джаред садится на свое место и придвигает тарелку. Стук вилок наполняет помещение. 

Дженсен в столовой всегда устраивается напротив Джареда — проще издеваться, дразнить, провоцировать. После завтрака Джаред всегда... голодный. Ему мало видеть, как Дженсен хочет, он должен ощущать это всей поверхностью кожи, должен слышать его, трогать, смеяться вместе с ним. Но сегодня Дженсен в стороне, на самом краю дальнего стола. 

Гук раздает ребятам их дополнительные порции, сверяясь с индивидуальным рационом, составленным Яги. Возле Дженсена повар тормозит, нависает над ним, кладет на плечо свою здоровенную пятерню и что-то шепчет на ухо. Даже отсюда Джареду видно, как Дженсен напрягается, как дергается его рот, как стекленеет взгляд. Интересно, долго Гук собирается там торчать? Давайте, блядь, все расписание похерим, ага! Хуйли он там возится? У парней на носу инструктаж!

Джаред незаметно вытирает лоб ладонью. Что это с ним? 

Яги приближается с рапортом очень вовремя. Джареду приходится прилагать усилие, чтобы сконцентрироваться на отчете. Олав остается, значит, надо кем-то заменить его. 

— Поставьте Гука, старейшина! Остальные спят или после рабочих.   
— Он ходил в прошлую боевую.  
— У него здоровья на троих, не сломается, — усмехается Яги.

Джаред скрипит зубами недовольно. Нет, а чего Гука? Повар заканчивает с раздачей завтрака и усаживается с торца стола. Он косится на Дженсена, басит, увлеченно рассказывая что-то соседям, и размахивает руками. Дружный смех долетает до Джареда, и он выпрямляется, откровенно буравит взглядом не в меру разошедшихся парней. Становится тише. 

Задохлик Олав перегибается через стол и легонько тычет Дженсена в плечо. Очень медленно Дженсен поднимает голову от тарелки. Олав что-то говорит негромко, сопровождая свои слова характерным жестом, понятным каждому в общине. Впервые в жизни Джареду хочется пролистать и, главное, расшифровать нейрокарту другого человека, как это делает Дженсен: необходимо понять, что у него в голове. Со стороны кажется — Олав не жилец, но омлет разбухает в глотке, стоит Джареду представить, как Дженсен кивает, соглашаясь на предложение. 

Он же горячий, горячий, он невыносим, когда ему хочется, и каждый раз — это как беспричинный подарок Джареду. Он умеет ласкать словами, криками, вдохами, он заставляет чувствовать себя настоящим даже самым простым прикосновением, даже насмешкой. И теперь у Гука есть этот подарок. И Олав — он тоже может получить свое в подсобке, потому что Дженсен-Дженсен-Дженсен, такой живой, такой желающий, наглый, пошлый — слишком долго ждет Джареда. 

Из спутанного клубка незнакомых, странных, дурных мыслей Джареда вытряхивает громкое звяканье: Дженсен слишком резко отодвигает от себя тарелку. Олав возвращается к разговору с Гуком, не прекращая исподтишка ощупывать Дженсена взглядом.

Жаль, что Дженсен не нарушил дисциплину — между прочим, мог бы надеть тарелку Олаву на башку! 

— Да, старейшина, не в меру беспокойные сегодня ребята, — хмыкает рядом Иршат, и Джаред понимает, что его временное помешательство заметно со стороны. Он весь завтрак только и делает, что сверлит тяжелым взглядом дальний конец столовой. 

Да потому что... Потому что Дженсен странный, и он ни разу не взглянул в ответ! Посмотри на меня, ну же! Улыбнись насмешливо, подъебни, пришли похабное сообщение, заставь меня прекратить без причины злиться на ребят, на себя, на Гука. Покажи, что все хорошо.

Недавно пришедшая из города Хиба, сидящая возле Дженсена, прижимается к его плечу и неловко старается поймать его взгляд. Не дожидаясь сигнала к окончанию завтрака, Дженсен вскакивает на ноги и, ни на кого не глядя, выходит из столовой, до самых глаз натянув на лицо шарф. 

— Скажи Гуку, что он идет в боевую, — отрывисто приказывает Джаред Иршату и пьет свой дежурный стакан воды, от которого почему-то ломит зубы и кислит на корне языка.

***

Джаред усиленно не думает о том, что станет делать, если Дженсена нет на ферме, если он свалил на полигон испытывать присланные образцы оружия. Да лучше вообще ни о чем не думать, планомерно и методично совершая обход территории. И нет, Джаред не собирается спрашивать у парней, где Дженсен, или посылать ему сообщение. Сам найдет. Сам.

Такое бывает у старой техники, когда слетают настройки, и нужно выверять заново каждую шкалу, пересчитывать все цифры и графики. Джаред чувствует себя точно так же — рассогласование, дисбаланс, нестыковка. Он на Зу, он строит, защищает, люди ждут его решений, но если закрыть глаза, сейчас можно влегкую услышать шум океана, омывающего Забр, услышать вой ветра в верхних уровнях станции «Маяк», вычленить из мешанины чуждых здесь звуков томительно-сладкий стон Дженсена, который тот издает перед тем, как излиться в рот Джареду, на его живот, в его кулак, в него, внутрь... Да где он?!

На фабрике сырья Дженсену вообще делать нечего — здесь всегда пустынно и никаких эмоций, за которыми он так охотится. Ну не писать же ему стеллажи со светящимися аквариумами, в которых мокнут планктонные маты? Но Дженсен именно там, в самом темном углу за перерабатывающим чаном, будто прячется от кого. 

Судя по движению рук и мелкому перестуку пальцев в воздухе, он структурирует свою базу, помечает весь записанный за последние сто часов материал. Джаред не разбирается, но Дженсен говорит: если этого не делать регулярно, потом «собственный хер без света не отыщешь». 

Молчаливая Азира, техник фабрики, возится у входа, маркируя виртуальными метками последние выставленные на стеллаж маты. Джаред сдержанно кивает ей и направляется к Дженсену, с удивлением замечая, как странно слабеют колени при каждом шаге.

Дженсен словно не замечает его. Он весь какой-то жесткий, острый, он хмурится и гоняет по рту измочаленную зубочистку. Джаред мнется рядом, а потом протягивает руку и вынимает мокрую тонкую щепку из плотно сжатых губ.

— Чего тебе? — не отрываясь от работы, спрашивает Дженсен.  
— У меня перерыв.

Дженсен вскидывает взгляд, смотрит на часы.

— Брехня. У тебя разгар второй рабочей. От меня что-то нужно?

Сколько лифтов в терминале? Дженсен вообще здесь? 

Джаред коротко выдыхает, как будто с камня в воду собрался прыгать. Медленно кладет ладонь на пояс Дженсена, притирается сзади, обнимает за бедра и подтягивает его к себе. И бормочет в затылок:

— Пойдем в подсобку. 

Дженсен крупно вздрагивает, отстраняется и вдруг выдает короткий, истерический какой-то смешок:

— В подсобку? Ты издеваешься? Не выйдет, я занят.   
— Сегодня на боевой я думал, что сброшу Гука с вертолета, — невпопад сообщает Джаред. 

Просто... Дженсен мастер в таких вещах. Он разбирается. Может, он подскажет, что происходит?

Дженсен впервые с первой смены смотрит на Джареда в упор, и его брови медленно ползут вверх.

— О как. За что?  
— Ни за что. Совсем. Он все делал правильно.  
— А. Ну, бывает. 

Дженсен отходит к стеллажу, и на его лицо ложатся оранжевые и синие световые полосы от аквариумов. Джаред разглядывает их зачарованно: ему хочется смыть с лица Дженсена цветные мазки, хочется ощутить, как покалывают язык влажные кончики темных ресниц. Растерянность мешается в горле со злостью, и уже знакомый клубок из дерганых желаний свивается внутри, отчаянный, мучительный. 

— Ты такой красивый, — удивленно шепчет Джаред, ему так странно сейчас, что кажется — тихий шепот заполняет всю фабрику, мечется эхом под потолком, ссыпается Дженсену на макушку распадающимися на песчинки словами.   
— А? Что ты бурчишь там? Слушай, иди, ладно? Я работаю, не меша...

Джаред бросается вперед, как в драке, и застает Дженсена врасплох. Прижимает его к стеллажу и целует жестко, жадно, открывая широко рот, лаская язык языком, прихватывая шершавые губы, млея от знакомого вкуса — его подарок, его Дженсен, хороший, такой нереальный, такой... его.

— ...су-у-ука... — хрипло выстанывает Дженсен и закрывает глаза, крепко стискивая пальцы у Джареда на шее сзади, привлекая к себе.

С ним можно целоваться вечность. Наплевать, как тянет прижаться членом к члену, наплевать на собственный колотун; только теперь Джаред сечет, до какой степени истомился, изголодался без дрожи Дженсена, запредельно откровенных реакций, насколько соскучился по его прозвищам и обидным словечкам, по его готовности распахнуться в любой момент.

Ан нет. Не в любой, как выходит. И от этого страшно.

— Пойдем, пойдем, пожалуйста, пойдем, — спотыкается Джаред и подталкивает Дженсена к выходу с фабрики, елозит ладонью по спине, не в силах отлепиться, отпустить, путается в его ногах, целует между сбивчивым бормотанием, целует...  
— Отработал, дрянь, грязные приемчики, — скалится Дженсен, мешая двигаться, блокируя, сопротивляясь, больно и как-то мстительно впиваясь пальцами в шею, — на Забре еще вызубрил. Скотина... Только не поможет. 

Он отталкивает, поджимает покрасневшие губы и незнакомо кривится. И выплевывает ожесточенно:

— Ты оглох? Я занят.   
— Ты же хотел... — Джареду не нравится такое чувствовать даже мимолетом. Злость на Дженсена.  
— Перехотел. Перетерпел, знаешь ли.

Полная дезориентация. Это как если в полете заклинило лазерный дальномер, и ты падаешь, и вертолет вращает беспорядочно, будто песок в лопастях.

Джаред опускает глаза и смотрит, как под распахнутой курткой топорщатся в паху брюки Дженсена. У него стоит так сильно, так крепко, что при желании можно очертить взглядом контуры набухшего члена под серо-бежевой плотной тканью. 

Дженсен прослеживает взгляд, фыркает, а потом как-то... сникает. Отворачивается и трет сухие глаза. Джаред бездумно сграбастывает его и вжимает в стеллаж так сильно, что рискует столкнуть на пол светящийся аквариум. Целовать и смачивать слюной острые, колкие ресницы Дженсена — довольно бестолковая и нелепая затея, но почему-то невозможно остановиться.

— Можешь в следующий раз вытолкнуть Гука из вертушки, я разрешаю, — говорит Дженсен, крепко обхватывая Джареда за зад и втискивая в себя пахом. — Другого повара в песках откопаем. 

Путь до подсобки кажется длиннее, чем от Зу до Тюрьмы. 

У дверей Азира кидает на них флегматичный взгляд и отворачивается к своим стеллажам. Ей все равно, но надо как-то расцепиться: не стоит в таком перепутанном-переплетенном виде идти по ферме и давать повод для пересудов. 

Джаред понимает: ему многое сходит здесь с рук. Эти люди, его новые люди, его община — они столько испытали. Они пересекли пустыню сквозь смерть, пережили бесчеловечный страх. Постулаты Завета Исхода здесь трактуют иначе, чем в прежней общине Джареда. 

Парни глядят на Дженсена косо, но никто из приходящих и слова не говорит против того, что старейшина живет в каюте вдвоем с централом, которого привез с собой из Зеленой зоны, как предсказуемую заразу. Удивляются, треплются за спиной, но безоговорочно слушают приказы Джареда, признают все его решения. Все решения, которые помогает принимать Дженсен.

Они идут по лестнице плечом к плечу, и от Дженсена пышет жаром сквозь одежду. 

— Так хочу тебя. Ужасно, — говорит Джаред и проезжается костяшками по тыльной стороне ладони Дженсена. Дженсен на ходу прикрывает веки и задушенно мычит, прибавляя шаг. 

На площадке второго уровня они встречают Хибу, и та вытягивается в стойку перед Джаредом — у нее отличная выправка, город не стер. 

— Старейший, разрешите обратиться!  
— Это срочно? Йована не поможет? — Джаред, кажется, сейчас взорвется.  
— Д-да. Нет, старейший, не срочно. Я спрошу у Йованы.  
— Спасибо.

Дженсен рядом фыркает и издевательски тянет:

— Ого. Так неймется, старейшина?  
— Быстрее, — отрывисто подгоняет Джаред.   
— А чего в подсобку-то? Чего не у нас? Никак свидание придумал? Твискон, приглушенный свет, слезливая драм-среда на всю стену... Может, и конфеты с Сан-Зари достал?

У них в каюте Иршат беседует со Старшим последнего отряда кочевых, добравшегося до общины. Джаред не способен сейчас вспомнить имя нового боевого командира — в голове звенит космический вакуум, и дело не в том, что у них в каюте народ. А в чем — Джаред и сам не знает. 

Просто так нужно. Урвать Дженсена у Зу, хоть на пятнадцать минут. 

Возле подсобки идущий впереди Дженсен тормозит, разворачивается и, похоже, хочет что-то сказать, но Джаред открывает дверь его спиной, сдирая на ходу куртку с его плеч. Дженсен длинно, как-то яростно стонет и вколачивает Джареда в дверь с обратной стороны, пытаясь наугад нащупать задвижку. Когда замок с тихим щелчком отрезает их от всей остальной общины, Джаред срывается.

Стоящий в центре комнаты табурет с грохотом падает на пол. Они беспрестанно движутся, вытирают стены спинами друг друга, переворачиваются, меняются местами, врезаются в узкий шкаф, в косяк душевой, спаренной с соседней каютой, и Дженсен — вечная балаболка — почему-то молчит, исступленно сдирая с Джареда куртку, свитер, футболку, впиваясь ногтями и зубами в голую кожу.

Джаред не отстает, он не может отнять от Дженсена рук. Он торопится и рвет случайно горловину свитера, пытаясь стянуть его с Дженсена поскорее. 

На кровать они валятся, стреноженные брюками, торопливо скидывая ботинки. Второй ярус у кровати жутко мешает нормально двигаться, и шум окатывающих подножие «Маяка» волн фантомным отзвуком бьется в ушах. 

Когда оставшийся в одной футболке Дженсен закидывает на бедро ногу, наклоняется и плоско прижимает к соску горячий язык, Джареду начинает казаться, что ничего не получится. Он слишком путается в ощущениях, слишком едет головой, не может поймать Дженсена, правильно ухватить его, правильно подмять — так, как хочется, как нужно.

Дженсен не издает ни звука, только громко, с хрипами, дышит. Он умудряется выставлять колени, локти, ставить блоки, выкручиваться из хватки, и они, похоже, борются почти всерьез за возможность получить... дать... 

— Ну что ты молчишь?! — в отчаянии шепчет Джаред, пытаясь раскрыть Дженсена, согнуть его колени.  
— Поболтать приспичило? — скалится Дженсен, щурится, а потом сжимает сосок зубами, оттягивает, доводя до жгучей пронзительной боли.

Джаред вскрикивает от неожиданности, ослабляет хватку. Дженсен мгновенно пользуется моментом, переворачивается, но Джаред не собирается уступать. Не сейчас. Кровать ходит ходуном, они бьются об опоры второго яруса, ударяются локтями и коленями о стену, — перед глазами как будто взаправду: земля, небо, земля в запотевших иллюминаторах... 

— Дженсен-пожалуйста-пожалуйста-Дженсен, — незнамо о чем просит Джаред, чувствуя, что еще минута такой дурной драки, и он просто взорвется оргазмом. Просто от... растерянности.  
— Подставляйся! — сквозь зубы приказывает Дженсен, нависая сверху, опаляя пугающей неудержимой яростью. 

И тогда Джаред говорит:

— Нет.

Дженсен на секунду зависает, удивляясь, и его удается скинуть, перевернуть на бок. Они лежат лицом друг к другу, тяжело дыша, и у Дженсена очень, очень темные зрачки во всю радужку. 

Похоже, впервые с Забра Джаред сказал настоящее «нет». Губы Дженсена кривятся в злой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего улыбке, и Джаред повторяет твердо: 

— Нет. Я сам. Ты слышишь? Сам.

Дженсен замедленно моргает, соглашаясь через силу, будто против воли. Будто проверяет что-то. И тогда Джаред набрасывается на него с беспорядочными поцелуями, спускается по телу Дженсена вслепую, наугад прокладывая себе путь языком, дыханием, лаская дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами. 

Тихо, слишком тихо. Кажется, Дженсен даже не дышит.

Джаред отводит его ногу и ввинчивает внутрь язык. Там сухо, совсем сухо, и так нежно, что перехватывает спазмом горло. Джаред лижет, лижет, расслабляет сжатого, скрученного в узел, перенапряженного Дженсена, мычит в него просительно, он просто хочет как раньше!

Там наверху, над головой, Дженсен тянется, шуршит чем-то, а потом бьет пяткой по бедру:

— Даже смазку на свиданку не забыл, ну вы поглядите! Романтика!

Секс-флак падает на матрас, вытряхнутый Дженсеном из поясного чехла, который Джаред и не заметил, как снял у кровати. 

Джаред не слышит. Не надо слышать. Он занят: лижет-лижет-лижет нежное, а потом проталкивает густо смазанные пальцы в жаркое, и Дженсен орет:

— Блядь, да! 

И сжимает зубы, передавливает, перехватывает крик. 

Нет. Нет. Джаред не слушает мучительное, противоестественное молчание и натужно-сдержанные стоны. Ему есть чем заняться: он гладит Дженсена внутри. Принимает его на пальцы.

— Ч-чего в-возишься? Просил — так бери! — ухмыляется Дженсен.

Джаред длинно выдыхает и, не вынимая пальцев, тянется вверх. Он широко лижет — шея, подбородок, жесткий рот, закушенные губы — и говорит, не соображая уже совсем:

— Будь со мной. Просто. Ладно? 

И Дженсен, крепко зажмурившись, с долгим-долгим стоном раскидывает широко ноги. 

Лежа друг к другу лицом тяжело двигаться, тяжело видеть его так близко, тяжело дышать, тяжело держать его, вспотевшего, слетевшего с катушек. Страшно не успеть чего-то. Страшно. И тянет желание так, что все закаменевшее тело ходит ходуном. 

— Дикий... — с отчаянным облегчением выдыхает Дженсен, а потом есть только их общий рык, ор, рваный жадный ритм, звон в ушах, и до слез долгожданное:

— Да, еще-еще-еще, глубже, блядь, возьми глубже, убью-покалечу-сука-двигайся-двигайся-Джаред!

В дверь колотят, перед глазами мелькает сообщение от Иршата с вопросом, все ли в порядке, но Джаред не может, никак не может ответить, потому что он теряет себя и находит наконец Дженсена.

Они оба воют на глубоких, жадных движениях, Джареда засасывает внутрь, в центр, в сердцевину их вскриков, всхлипов, в вихрь жарких невнятных слов, и когда Дженсен прижимается грудью, прилипает плотно всем собой и выдыхает свое самое сладкое:

— Дикий, сейчас.

...Джареда сталкивает в оргазм, как со скалы в густую, страшную темную воду.

Дженсен бьется под ним, пульсирует, кончая, и Джаред гасит ладонями его дрожь, слушая только неправильно-ускоренный стук сердца. Своего ли, Дженсена — ну дурдом же, не разобрать.

Горячие-горячие губы с соленым привкусом крови, рельефная спина под пальцами, звенящая легкость в груди: пожалуй, сейчас даже сигнал антирадиационной системы не смог бы заставить Джареда пошевелиться и выпустить из рук его подарок.

***

— Скажи им, что ты в норме и извращенец-централ не напал на великого старейшину. Не то дверь вынесут.

Джаред не отзывается. Не улыбается даже: он прижимается щекой к животу и не сводит с Дженсена растерянно-виноватого взгляда снизу вверх. Дженсен неожиданно для себя тянет руку и приглаживает влажную, взъерошенную бровь Джареда. 

Пакостная злость и раздражающее, ослабляющее все стопоры самоконтроля напряжение покидают тело вместе с выплеснувшейся спермой. Господи, у них не было целую вечность! 

— Ты живой, придурок? — Дженсен дергает Джареда за ухо, хотя больше всего ему хочется вылизать это оттопыренное ухо, прищемить губами мочку, подуть, добиваясь смешной гримасы на лице самого, блядь, молодого старейшины общины на долбаной Зу.

— Больше никаких трех рабочих. Я обещаю. Как только придет новый отряд, я изменю график.   
— Великое самопожертвование! — фыркает Дженсен.

Джаред ползет поцелуями выше, согревает кожу, елозит губами по ребрам — щекотно и в груди екает. От щекотки. 

— До смерти соскучился, — бесхитростно признается он и мокро лижет ключицу, запуская вниз толпу легких мурашек. 

Если бы на языке Дженсена еще осталась бы хоть капелька яда, он подавился бы ею вот прямо сейчас. 

— Какой же ты дурной, Дикий, — только и может произнести Дженсен, и Джаред просительно тянется к его губам, медленно, неуверенно, робко.

Нахуй. Нечего тут...

Дженсен одновременно дергает его на себя и ввинчивается под него, вниз, оказываясь на одном уровне. Да что же это? Поцелуи все так же отшибают последний мозг, и Дженсен перебирает пальцами волосы на висках Джареда, поглаживая, притягивая к себе ближе-уже-некуда, лаская ртом его вкусный щедрый рот. 

Рот... Точно. Вот как хочется.

— Старейшина Джаред? — глухо кричит из-за двери старый потасканный вояка Иршат, чтоб ему пусто было, и Джаред отвлекается, отстукивает короткое сообщение. То, с какой поспешной раздражительностью он мажет пальцами в воздухе, отправляя Иршату приказ, расслабляет лучше любых слов. 

Не-а. Дженсен не собирается анализировать себя и свое гнусное состояние последних суток. Он просто разрешает себе не думать — вообще.

— Отсоси мне. Хочу в твой рот, — сообщает он, прижимаясь губами к самому уху Джареда, и наградой ему становятся полувсхлип-полустон и та радостная готовность, с которой Джаред ныряет вниз.   
— Погоди, будет не так, — тормозит Дженсен.

Он с трудом сталкивает с себя Джареда и выпрямляется. Его не удивляет, как скоро и как... густо встает — не получается подобрать другого слова, хочется всем телом, как будто и не кончал вот только, выворачиваясь наизнанку в нереально перекрученном желании, срывая глотку, сжимаясь и растягиваясь на члене, боясь просто лопнуть от перенапряжения. 

Джаред устраивается на коленях, Дженсен садится и откидывается назад, сформировав под спиной высокий валик.

— Поработай языком, Дикий, — тут нужно ухмыльнуться похабно: давай, детка, трудись, детка, но Дженсен почему-то не может. Он звучит чересчур умоляюще, может быть, даже жалко, и надо заполировать внезапную неловкую ноту, да только ни черта не успеть, когда Джаред улыбается радостно всем лицом, всем собой и в предвкушении облизывает губы. А потом прикрывает зубы этими самыми влажными яркими губами и втягивает член в рот.

Голодный, Дженсен такой голодный, что едва терпит, еле сдерживается, чтобы не вбиться в горло Джареда на всю длину, не вытрахать ему глотку, задевая от поспешности острую кромку зубов. 

Если до того казалось, что встало на полную, то — нет, ни фига. Окончательно у Дженсена встает во рту у Джареда, в жестко-мягкой тугой влажности, под его языком, который поглаживает пока осторожно, пробует, скользит по стволу, и еще Джаред обхватывает шершавой ладонью яйца, покачивает в горсти, мнет, господи-боже-мой-блядь....

— Господи-боже-мой-блядь-Джаред!

Лицо Джареда искажается удовольствием, он так сладко прикрывает веки, сосет с таким упоением, так идеально попадает в нужный мягкий ритм, что Дженсен не выдерживает и выбрасывает вверх кулак, бьет по потолку второго яруса дурацкой кровати, чтобы отвлечься, сдержаться, протянуть подольше.

У Джареда намного лучше получается разговаривать вот так, когда его рот заполнен до отказа членом Дженсена. Дженсен, пока может, пока хватает сил, считывает его извинения в движении кулака по стволу, хотя Джаред сам не знает, за что извиняется. Его сожаления в вибрации горлом, хотя здесь не о чем сожалеть, это жизнь, жизнь на Зу. Его обещания в стоне, поднимающемся от корня языка по члену Дженсена к основанию и выше, к животу. Хотя здесь, в бесчеловечных песках, крайне глупо что-либо обещать.

— Не обижай себя, Дикий. Дрочи. Дрочи и соси, я хочу видеть, — зачем-то шепчет Дженсен, и все это опять звучит совсем не так лихо, как хотелось бы. Но Джареду хватает.

Он жмурится до белизны век и мычит, и во рту у него немедленно начинает неприлично громко хлюпать.

Он на ощупь тянет руку вверх, Дженсен обхватывает его запястье и щедро вылизывает ладонь и пальцы. И повторяет:

— Подрочи. Ласкай себя.

Джаред слушается, как всегда торопится, дурак, и сосет сильнее, туже, мокрее — Дженсен вздергивает бедра, бьется в горле, ловит слишком громкий стон губами, проигрывая своему телу, которое само ведет, само знает, как надо, как лучше!

Джаред вдруг выпускает изо рта член и, не открывая глаз, прижимает его к своей щеке, точнее — прижимается щекой к члену, для надежности накрывая его ладонью, и Дженсен томится между — так странно — лицом Джареда и его пальцами. Головку холодит воздухом, а щека Джареда на контрасте кажется горячей-горячей.

Дженсен жадно смотрит, как он гладит себя, как мелькает в кулаке его бордовый здоровенный член, внутри снова пусто и хочется распирающего большого Джареда в себя.

И когда Дженсен уже готов все переиграть и попроситься сесть сверху, Джаред гулко сглатывает и накручивается ртом до самого горла, расслабляя корень языка, принимая член немыслимо глубоко, как раньше никогда у него не получалось.

И Дженсен кончает, наверное, от шока, от слишком вздернутых эмоций, от своей жадности, от щедрости Джареда, от хлюпающих звуков его дрочки, б-б-б-блядь! Хо-ро-шо...

Джаред проглатывает все до капли, да и как тут не сглотнуть, если Дженсен изливается так глубоко. 

— Иди... сюда... 

Джаред идет, рвется, тычется слепо везде, прижимается щекой к щеке, как к члену, господи... Дженсен накрывает его пальцы своими и под задушенный пережатый стон ловит длинные нити спермы животом и грудью. И позволяет Джареду обмякнуть на себе.

И заснуть.

Джаред вырубается враз, как всегда последние месяцы, только сейчас он улыбается, и нет привычной складки между бровей, и он снова, придурок такой, придавил Дженсена к кровати и жестко переплелся с ним ногами. 

Ладно. Дженсен готов потерпеть минут десять, все равно дольше Джареду не позволят проспать совесть, внутренние часы и ебаные военные командиры, которые забросают его вызовами и вопросами.

Ничего, Дженсену тоже есть чем заняться сегодня. Надо на полигон, и пальцы аж зудят, так хочется пострелять, тестируя новые образцы пушек с Зартанды, доставку которых организовала по своим каналам Тина. Дженсен чешет беспокойные пальцы о горячую спину Джареда, гладит его предплечья, вырисовывает волны и резкие зазубрины ножей. Он уже знает, какие кадры пустит заставкой к первой документальной си-джи о Зу, которую вышвырнет на рынок. 

Там будет песок, и темный кадр полного заката перед Ночью, и первая вода из скважины, и чертовы кости на чертовом табурете. Голову кружит подзабытой перспективой взлета, полета, ебаного взрыва. 

Горячий Джаред во сне тихо вздыхает, и рядом с ним совсем не чувствуется наступающего холода Ночи.


	2. Часть I

Солнце застревает в длинной дюне у горизонта. Увязает раскаленным краем, расплавляя гребень в дрожащее марево, погружается тошнотворно медленно, как пустая канистра в зыбучий песок. Дженсен начинает каждую первую смену, натягивая на стены каюты панораму общины: длинные тени, серые песчаные складки, в которых не разглядеть ни одного строения, пустое меркнущее небо и провалившийся еще на два миллиметра багровый диск. И еще на два. И еще.

Община гудит ульем, в коридорах шум не затихает ни на минуту — последний всплеск трудовой истерии перед тем, как на три месяца все замрет и замерзнет. Джареду тоже неймется, свербит у него: снова берет по три рабочие смены, надрываясь наравне со всеми на восстановлении второй фермы. Перед самым закатом из пустыни выкатилось новое кочевое пополнение, и первая всех уже не вмещает.

Гребаный придурок срывает руки, срывает спину, выматываясь до животного бессмысленного состояния, будто ни хрена и не изменилось. Дженсен бы пришиб его, наверное, да не до того, пожрать и то некогда: на подходе их первая продажа дейтерия.

Покупатель — парк грузовых космолетов прямо с Сан-Зари — ни тебе озверевших посредников с Зеды, ни длинной цепи перекупщиков. Здесь такого еще не видели: крупнейший контракт в обход Консульства — пусть учатся, сукины дети, как надо торговать! Дженсен на этой сделке возьмет столько зартов, сколько Собранию Верных и во времена Гидаса Хоффа не снилось. Хватит, чтобы поднять из песков все оставшиеся развалины. Или закупить, на радость Джареду, дубликат на каждый узел скважины: уважаемый старейшина помешан на запасном оборудовании. Впрочем, все они здесь, до последнего пропеченного радиацией кочевника, помешаны. На запасных резервуарах, запасных батареях, запасных насосах. Запасной воде.

Дженсен торопится: начало Ночи — лучшее время для сделки, самое безопасное. Зартанда в орбитальном противостоянии, на другом конце Системы, аж за Золусом: никаких пиратских набегов, пока спутники не сблизятся достаточно, чтобы полет между ними не занимал пару месяцев. Это и хреново: в город потянется множество караванов с дейтерием и все местные стервятники будут кружить вокруг купола, поджидая легкую добычу.

Только хрен им, а не Дженсеновы честно выстраданные зарты!

Дженсен арендует через толпу подставных лиц склад у энергетической станции в десятке километров от города — чтобы не напороться на засаду, разрабатывает прикрытие для корабля, идущего за товаром, ведет изнурительные переговоры с перепуганными собственной смелостью покупателями, которые никак не врубятся, почему топливо нельзя доставить прямо в грузовой док гейта, добывает пропуска и транспорт для команды. Он ругается сутками с Тиной — девчонка ни черта не смыслит в жизни на Зу! Орет на охреневшего вконец Джареда, который уже шестую смену не является ночевать — спит где-то там, не отходя от стройки, если вообще спит. И плевать ему, что у Дженсена все зудит — азартом, голодом, тревогой.

Одному засыпать муторно. Холодно. Не хватает горячего тела рядом, даже ставшая внезапно просторной койка не радует. Дженсен дрочит лениво, замотавшись с башкой в одеяло, в соленый терпкий запах Джареда. Мысли в голове кашей — никакого толку.

А потом Дженсен просыпается. И солнца нет.

Вокруг все синее, плывущее, обманчиво-ненастоящее, словно Зу разом погрузили на дно океана. Или в медицинский гель. Сумерки напитывают тусклое небо фальшивой синевой, размывают расстояния, гасят всеобщую лихорадку. В коридорах ни зычных окриков, ни топота ботинок; непривычная, жутковатая тишина.

Температура вторую смену ниже нуля, но вся община разом находит себе дело вне фермы. Дженсен никогда не видел здесь столько людей в песках.

«Синие дни», — объясняет мечтательная Хиба за завтраком. Дженсену плевать, но он тащится за всеми наружу, проклиная внезапное стадное чувство. Песок призрачно светится под ногами, воздух жжет холодом сухую кожу даже сквозь намотанный до глаз шарф. Джаред уже на боевой. И когда успел, дьявол? На длинное ядовитое послание Дженсена он отделывается тремя словами: «Скоро. Скучаю сильно», и от корявых букв на виртуальном конверте мгновенно начинает печь низ живота и тянет пустотой внутри.

Дженсен взбирается по гремящему трапу на округлую крышу, устраивается на броне рядом с решетками вентиляции, застегнув плотнее куртку: теплый влажный воздух из недр фермы, спрессованное дыхание почти сотни людей, окутывает его плотным коконом, сетью запахов жилья, еды, тел, вызывая на удивление не брезгливость, а почти умиротворение. В густеющем небе проклевываются первые тяжелые звезды, белый ломоть Золуса болтается у горизонта, не освещая ни черта.

Пальцы от холода еле гнутся, си-джи здесь не посводишь, но на то, чтобы структурировать базу, гибкости хватает. По зинакрийскому времени сейчас ночь, Тина спит, адвокатская команда шлифует последние соглашения по сделке, грузовой корабль идет с Сан-Зари и будет идти еще шесть суток. Дженсен сортирует нейрокарты, заполняя ячейки, бракуя явный мусор. 

Синева слепит, затягивает, как в воронку, мерцает под веками, если зажмуриться, и Дженсен едва не пропускает вызов: отвечает автоматически, и голос Джареда над головой окатывает все тело волной мурашек.

— Дженсен, я нашел, — засранец довольный, сытый, почти мечтательный, как Хиба. У них это генетическое тут, что ли?  
— Что ты там нашел, Дикий, член в штанах? Дрочишь на боевом дежурстве?  
— Ту эмотеку, — Джаред включает наконец изображение, и над крышей фермы распахивается виртуальная кабина вертолета; в сумерках за иллюминаторами ни хрена не разглядеть, но вроде тот идет над пустыней, невысоко.  
— Смотри лучше, куда летишь.

Джаред не слышит. Или пропускает мимо ушей. Сидит расслабленно, широко расставив колени, закинув руку на спинку соседнего кресла, лениво шевелит пальцами в воздухе, управляя вертушкой. Облизывает губы, облизывает взглядом Дженсена. Нестерпимо хочется ему врезать. Неделя без секса!

— Восемнадцать эмофоний Дж. Р. Эклза. Я купил все!

Или уцепить за воротник и выдернуть из кабины прямо сюда, через десяток километров. Восемнадцать? Откуда, блядь, восемнадцать? Полная коллекция школьных поделок? Черт бы подрал все эмотеки Системы и идиотскую идею научить Джареда расплачиваться в Сети.

— Спасибо за пополнение моего счета, придурок. Могу прислать благодарственный бонус с автографом. Тебе там совсем нечем заняться, на боевой?  
— Я проверяю посты, — объясняет Джаред, наклоняясь вперед, шарит жадно глазами по телу. — Ты чего на крыше?  
— Воздухом дышу! — Дженсен сжимает челюсти, чтобы не выдать жалкое: «Сколько еще?» — но Джаред как чует:  
— Еще треть кольца, Дженсен.  
— Не врежься в вышку, задрот эмофонный. Все, давай, вали служить. Система Золуса проснулась, у меня переговоры.

Вызов с Зойди действительно мигает на периферии зрительного поля, Дженсен торопливо щелкает пальцами, схлопывая вертолетную кабину, и без предисловий начинает перечислять Тине последние правки адвокатов. 

Через пару часов он все-таки замерзает и спускается вниз, но до каюты дойти не судьба: на верхнем ярусе ловит Яги и заставляет свернуть в столовую — обед. Дженсен орудует ложкой, просматривая счета и графики и игнорируя слоняющегося вокруг Гука.

Когда Дженсен наконец добирается до родной койки, Джаред уже там, лежит, вытянувшись по диагонали, закинув руки за голову, и — Дженсен пугается в первую секунду: спит — но нет, морщит лоб, по-дурацки мечтательно задирает брови и улыбается так счастливо, что губы сами собой растягиваются в ответной улыбке. Дженсен стоит, как дундук, над парящим в чужих эмоциях фантастически расслабленным Джаредом и пытается придумать, как лучше выдернуть его в реальность. Стащить ботинок и пощекотать за пятку? Дернуть за ухо? Растормошить укусом в шею? 

Физиономия Джареда становится совершенно неприлично восторженной, и он так умиротворенно вздыхает где-то там, снова в пространстве без Дженсена, что на игры уже откровенно плевать. Дженсен просто валится сверху, целуя улыбающиеся губы, запуская замерзшие пальцы под ремень, расталкивая-раздвигая ноги Джареда коленом, нетерпеливо, торопливо — дождался. Пусть плавает, где хочет, а Дженсену надо вот прямо сейчас, быстро, нет — долго! Джаред ойкает и взмахивает рукой, захлопывая нейроплеер. 

Но он все еще там, в одной из восемнадцати написанных Дженсеном — пару тысяч лет назад — эмофоний. Знать бы, в какой. О, нет, лучше не знать: Джаред аж светится, вызывая своей откровенно обожающей улыбкой волну мучительной неловкости. Дженсен морщится, задирая его свитер, и елозит ладонями по горячему рельефному животу, каменеющему от холодных прикосновений.

— Все, Дикий, отбой, в сторону сопли в сахаре, ебаться будем.

Лучше бы язык прикусил. Джаред садится рывком, чуть не впечатавшись затылком в стену, и сжимает плечи Дженсена, жестко тряхнув. Долбаный главный фанат эмозитора Дж. Р. Эклза! Сейчас Дженсену еще и морду набьют за опороченную честь великого творца.

Но Джаред передумывает драться. Вместо этого он мажет пальцами над головой, вытряхивая из нейроплеера файл эмофонии и возмущенно сует его прямо под нос Дженсену — шарик нежно-зеленый, в густой сетке серебряных прожилок. И что это тут у нас за беспомощная поделка? Ах, да. Вот дрянь!

— Ты ошибаешься, — с горячечным напором говорит Джаред. — Это не сопли!  
— Чувак, ну сколько тебе лет? Я это писал, когда мне было пятнадцать... шестнадцать... не помню, блядь! Но мозгов еще не было, точно.  
— Девятнадцать, — неожиданно мягко поправляет Джаред. — В эмотеке год стоял. Не понимаю я, Дженсен. Никак не понимаю. Ты стыдишься всего, что написал стоящего. А то, чего действительно надо бы...  
— Ты просто ни хрена не разбираешься в хорошем порно.  
— И зафига мне нужно порно — с тобой? — Джаред задирает бровь и усмехается, ублюдок.

Дженсен не выдерживает, ведет ладонь выше, трет твердый сосок, цепляет пальцами. Джаред подается к руке, но смотрит все так же — пристально, прямо. 

Все ясно. У них проблема. Джареда нефигово так развезло на поговорить, а уж если проклятому дикарю приспичит потрепаться, заткнуть его не проще, чем остановить песчаный шторм.

— Ладно. Ладно, — сдается Дженсен и садится, откинувшись спиной на торчащее Джаредово колено. — «Десять шагов до весны», да? За одно название мне законодательно следовало навсегда запретить запускать рипер! Мне было девятнадцать, ты прав, несовершеннолетний сопляк, только в эмозиторий поступил. Может, у вас тут, на Зу, девятнадцать — это матерый взрослый мужик, настрогавший уже трех младенцев, а я сам был младенцем, ни черта в жизни не видевшим. И еще влюбился тогда, первый раз, так что крышу снесло.

Джаред кивает радостно, отросшие патлы падают на лицо, скрывая глаза.

— Да! И я тоже, представляешь?  
— Что ты тоже? — не понимает Дженсен, но под ложечкой неприятно тянет холодом.  
— Влюбился, — довольно сообщает Джаред.

«В кого?» — вертится на языке идиотское, ошарашенное, но Дженсен — какой молодец! — вовремя захлопывает рот. 

Нет, Дикий, черт! Не надо. Просто... не надо, ладно? 

Но Джареда уже несет.

— Ты не въезжаешь, да, что ты своими эмофониями делаешь? Правда не доходит? Ты же мозги вправляешь! Показываешь, дергаешь, заставляешь чувствовать, как пальцем под ребра, на, смотри, идиот, вот же! Понимать заставляешь. Ну вот я... у меня ведь все так же, как там, в эмофонии, только пока со стороны не увидел, не то что сказать, осознать не мог. Я ведь тоже, ну, как взгляну на тебя — и все, развозит сразу. И бывает еще, скучаю так, что живот болит прямо. Думал, правда болит, хотел к Яги идти, но у того парня, в «Шагах», ведь не желудок же крутило. И я, как он ту девчонку, все время трогать тебя хочу, запах твой чувствовать, спать рядом, и даже вот такое, тоже — кричать, рассказать всем, какой ты, и одновременно... наоборот. Никому. Только чтобы... мое.

Горло дерет, сердце вытанцовывает в сбоящем, растянутом ритме, и болят запястья, потому что Джаред трясет за руки, пялится восторженно, делится, делится тем, чем его кроет сейчас, так кроет, что он не может удержаться. Смотреть неловко, а уши и вовсе хочется заткнуть. 

— Затухни! — беспомощно просит Дженсен, вырываясь.

Он вскакивает с кровати, пятится, но Джаред не пускает, тянет за штанину, заставляет сесть рядом.

— Джаред, тут и говорить не о чем, просто учебный этюд!  
— Учебный, точно! Это как с «Рассветом», ты научил, ты дал язык. Я же себя теперь понимаю, понимаю, что со мной. Тогда, с Гуком, я его из вертолета выкинуть хотел, помнишь? Я думал — я порченый просто, а ты же знал, да? У тебя было, вот в этой эмофонии, было. Так больно и зло, и так глупо, и кулаки чешутся прямо, и не знаешь, как быть. Это ревность, Дженсен. Теперь я знаю! Так бывает, когда люди влюблены. Вот и я. Поэтому. Почему ты не гордишься, Дженсен? Ты же правду написал. Все так и есть, на самом деле!

Уши пылают, и щеки, и тянет сбежать, запереться где-нибудь в пустой столовой и забыть весь нелепый разговор. Чем тут гордиться вообще?! Любовная, незрелая, наивная поделка.

— Да там пафос один несуразный малолетний! Джаред, прекрати говорить про «Десять шагов», не то я тебе врежу!

И про любовь, про любовь тоже, пожалуйста, прекрати.

Дженсен не знает, куда деваться. Чувак только что... Он же... И ведь взрослый же мужик, одним ударом может на тот свет отправить, ну! А смотрит, как девчонка на первом свидании, чуть слюни не пускает.

Он слишком другой, да? Не скажешь ему: «Дебил, так нельзя! Нельзя взять и обрушить человеку на голову признание! Так не делают!»

А почему? Почему не делают? Он просто радуется, дурной, и, похоже, совсем не ждет ничего в ответ. Как ребенок — счастлив, что узнал новое слово, крутит его на языке, использует по-всякому. Сияет. 

Хочется залезть под койку и никогда больше не высовываться. 

— Помнишь, когда мы бежали сквозь Систему. Ты пропал на Зеде. Поехал в тот лагерь пиратский насчет оружия, а я тебя ждал у лифтов, чтоб не светить, что мы с Зу. Так скрутило, думал, свихнусь. Знаешь, как на Забре к концу года. Сам с собой начал разговаривать. Боялся так за тебя. Теперь даже легче, как понял, чего так психовал. 

Джаред жмурится довольно и беспрестанно улыбается. 

Блядь! Подташнивает то ли от страха, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от неловкости за Джареда, то ли от стыда за «Десять шагов до весны» в открытом доступе. 

— Почему легче, Джаред? Опять ты придумал себе... Что тут может быть легкого?!

Главное, не срываться на крик, не пугать его, ведь не поймет. А, может, и слава богам, что не поймет?

— Потому что теперь, Дженсен, я сильнее, — разом становясь предельно серьезным, сообщает Джаред. — Когда понимаешь, всегда становишься сильнее.

Дженсен снова кусает губы, чтобы не заорать: «Нет же, идиот романтический! Все не так, все наоборот. Теперь ты уязвим. И я... я тоже... тоже...»

— Я люблю тебя, Дженсен. Спасибо, что теперь я это знаю. И давай трахаться, ладно? Очень-очень хочу. 

Джаред тянется и начинает поспешно разматывать шарф Дженсена, дергает не в ту сторону, душит случайно, фыркает, торопится, тычется губами в нос, в лоб, мажет поцелуем по скуле и умудряется при этом улыбаться, придурок эдакий! Отпускает разом, и Дженсен шлепает Джареда по пальцам: сам, мол! 

Ничего не изменилось же, да? Они то ли раздеваются, прилипнув друг к другу, то ли трахаются уже — не разобрать, когда так хочется. Трутся через одежду, соревнуются, кто скорее коснется голой кожи другого. Джаред смотрит в глаза вопросительно и, зараза такая, быстро соображает, какой расклад: разводит ноги под Дженсеном, приглашая, дергая на себя. Выгибается под губы, под язык и сияет радостью и похотью одновременно. Сносит башку тут же.

Длинная шея напрашивается на укус, длинные пряди липнут к висками, длинные ноги обхватывают Дженсена, фиксируют жестко поясницу. У Джареда трещина на нижней губе, кровит, и сухая корочка будет мешать целоваться, поэтому Дженсен просто лижет его рот, пробует легонько, толкает языком язык. Это как целоваться языками, без губ. Ново. Здорово. 

— Люблю, — говорит Джаред уверенно, — твой рот. И как берешь. И как кончаешь. Люблю. 

Сука. Он все испортил. 

В груди нестерпимо жжет, и вдруг прорывает что-то там, между ребер, течет наружу сопливой нежностью, легкими, мягкими, быстрыми поцелуями: подбородок, ухо, шея, пальцы, ладони, майку вверх — грудь, живот, выше, к ключицами, и снова шея, лоб, щека, макушка, висок... Дженсен прижимается к влажному от пота виску Джареда и чувствует, как под губами бьется жилка. Он слышит:

— Что ты? Что?.. Дженсен. Дженсен. Ты...  
— Старейшина Джаред! Пост восемь-северо-запад докладывает, на радарах вертолеты.

И Джаред пропадает. Разом. Из рук, из кровати, из каюты. Совсем.

***

В коридорах никого. Голо. Распахнутые двери пустых кают, койки аккуратно застелены — а ведь минуту назад на них спали упахавшиеся до беспамятства мужики. Сирена еще воет, докручивает последние витки, наматывая кишки на ледяной шипастый вал.

Нападение. Пираты, не пираты — ни хрена не поймешь пока, но вертолеты над здешней пустыней просто так не ходят. Дженсену хочется заорать: «Да какого дьявола! Зартанда за Золусом, самое безопасное время на Зу!» — вот только некому. Где вся община, мать ее за яйца?!

Джаред — успевший полностью одеться и навесить на себя вооружение, когда Дженсен еще только штаны на задницу натянул — бросил, выходя из каюты вслед за Иршатом:

— Иди в столовую.

До столовой — два поворота, но кажется — километр. Дженсен ускоряет шаг, сдерживаясь, чтобы не побежать: не хватало только поддаться панике вслед за всей общиной.

Хотя в панике тут, похоже, он один: в столовой Йована, десяток беременных девиц, Яги и лысый мужик, которого Дженсен почти не помнит; кажется, химик из последнего пополнения; кажется, Джаред еще радовался ему, как ребенок. Все в песчаных маскхалатах, спокойные, сосредоточенные, двигаются молча и слаженно, собирая какие-то мешки. 

Йована даже не смотрит на дверь, но замечает Дженсена мгновенно:

— Дженсен, возьми маскхалат в шкафу, твой рюкзак третий от входа, лыжи в тамбуре западного шлюза. Идем к детской ферме, выходи первый, держись в тени дюн, мы нагоним. Оружие есть? Яги, обеспечь!  
— Где Джаред? Старейшина! — перебивает Дженсен. Какая нахрен детская ферма?!

Но Йована не отвечает. Они все вдруг застывают и синхронно поворачиваются к стене — словно песок перетекает волной. Дженсен, холодея, как по наитию рывком растягивает на зрительное поле болтающуюся в панели этикетку внешней панорамы.

Синева загустела, настоялась до полной тьмы — и за этой тьмой, у горизонта, над скалами, в черное небо поднимается слепящее облако пламени. Набухает нехотя на тонком стебле, заливая заревом иззубренную гряду.

— Пост восемь-северо-запад, — произносит Йована. 

Сирена затыкается, и в звенящей тишине Дженсен слышит вертолеты.

В первую секунду кажется — все. Враги — здесь, сейчас над фермой вырастет такой же огненный цветочек, и... Но уже в следующую доходит, что ревет в самом центре кольца: внутренний двор, вертолетная площадка. Свои!

Уходят.

Дженсен с места срывается на бег, ботинки, выбранные специально за бесшумный ход, гремят по ступеням, как армированные. Гремит в ушах кровь, почти заглушая рокот двигателей: один пошел. Второй. Третий. Дьявол, дьявол, все боги Золуса! Нет!

Когда Дженсен влетает во двор, на земле только две вертушки. У крайней, уже одной ногой на трапе — Джаред, что-то говорит, наклонившись к замотанной до глаз в серо-бурое фигуре. И сам он такой же, замотанный, расплывающийся в сумерках. Исчезающий. Еще шаг и...

— Стой! — орет Дженсен.

Джаред оборачивается резко и начинает кричать, даже не дождавшись, пока Дженсен добежит.

— В столовую! Ты в отряде Йованы! Уходите через туннели в пустыню. В бункер! Дженсен, пошел!

Дженсен, не сбавляя скорости, набирает в легкие воздух — горло обжигает морозом — и молчит только потому, что не знает: заорать «Нет!» или просто запрыгнуть, не тормозя, в кабину.

Джаред ловит ладонью в плечо, сжимает пальцы до боли, смотрит в глаза близко-близко и явно видит там все, что Дженсен собирался сказать и сделать. И времени слушать и спорить у него так же явно нет. Он не зол, не раздражен, не хочет вмазать Дженсену за упрямство. Даже не прощается. Там, в глазах — только тикающие секунды, и Дженсен стискивает челюсти. Он не беременная девчонка. В бункер он не пойдет.

— Остаешься в обороне фермы, — четко, по слову, произносит наконец Джаред. — Командир — Гук, сбор — ярус ноль, западный шлюз. Это приказ. И выжить. Приказ.

— Да, Старший! — выталкивает из ободранного горла Дженсен и добавляет взглядом, молча: «Только попробуй сдохнуть, сука!»

Он отступает на шаг и бежит обратно, пригнувшись от раскручивающихся лопастей винта. Прессованный песок взвивается смерчами, царапая кожу, режет глаза, как лезвием; Дженсен на ходу вздергивает на лицо шарф и когда оборачивается — купол над площадкой уже смыкается, обрезая ясную звездную черноту мутной тьмой.

Разницы между отрядами Гука и Йованы — никакой. Семнадцать бойцов, из них четыре мужика: Дженсен, задохлик Олав, скрученный жилистый старик-кочевник, имени которого Дженсен не помнит, и сам повар, встречающий Дженсеново: «По приказу старейшины!» — лаконичным «Принял» и неприятно оценивающим взглядом. Разве что среди женщин ни одной беременной; но лучшие все равно ушли вместе с Джаредом. В отряде или те, кто таскался много лет по пустыне под черными парусами, или выросшие в городе и никогда не видевшие настоящей драки, как Хиба.

Скоро становится понятно почему: атаки на них никто не ждет. Ферма на юге, пираты идут с незащищенного северо-запада, прямо на Центр — скважину и склад дейтерия. Новая община — слишком легкая добыча. Людей мало, внешнее кольцо обороны укомплектовано процентов на десять, на постах по два-три человека — смертники, единственная задача которых — успеть передать сигнал о нападении, прежде чем их снимут ракетой. Если бы Дженсен знал, что означают ежесуточные боевые смены Джареда... хорошо, что не знал.

Внутреннего кольца обороны и вовсе нет. Вместо десятка-полутора хорошо укрепленных фортов-ферм — две, одна из которых недостроена. Сердце общины — скважина — открыто всем ветрам. Подлетай, паркуйся, бери штурмом. Никого не интересует расположенная в пяти километрах ферма, на которой и поживиться нечем.

Гук разбивает отряд на двойки. Дженсену достаются Хиба, штурмовая винтовка, нож и маска на случай, если кто-нибудь все же решит потравить их газом, как крыс. Боевая задача — обесточить здание, задраить все люки, занять позицию во вверенном секторе, вести наблюдение.

Вверенный Дженсену сектор равно удален от обоих шлюзов и прямо противоположен направлению на скважину. Похоже, они с бывшей «девочкой для туристов» — самое слабое с точки зрения Гука звено. Дженсен не в обиде: его перестает, наконец, потряхивать короткой нервной дрожью, а по Хибе не поймешь — в стойку перед Гуком она вытягивается, как любой солдат общины. 

Посланная на нижний уровень двойка — Олав и Райса, кочевница-механик — отрубает генераторы, и сектор погружается во тьму. Серв тут же отрисовывает обстановку тускло-серым — в глазах снова плывет, словно сумерки из пустыни втянуло под бронированный свод. Дженсен промаргивается, привыкая. Отопления теперь тоже нет, приятный, мать его, сюрприз! Верхний, выступающий из песков ярус фермы — нежилой лабиринт отсеков, почти точная копия игрового поля какого-нибудь древнего шутера — мгновенно превращается в холодильник. Интересно, сколько продлится чертова войнушка, так и околеть недолго на боевом посту. Хотя нет. Ни хрена не интересно. Лучше уж продолжать материть долбоебов, сэкономивших на теплоизоляции — в башке услужливо рисуется картинка, от которой начинает подташнивать и мерзко крутить под ребрами: проходит смена за сменой, а семнадцать неудачников во главе с бритым поваром торчат в пустой ферме, охраняя сортиры и койки, в то время как все остальные уже мертвы.

Дженсен посылает в задницу долбаное воображение — вместе с боевой дисциплиной — и притаскивает с нижнего яруса ворох одеял. Весело будет, если все же придется стрелять, а пальцы от холода не согнешь. Хиба принимает свою долю с молчаливой благодарностью. Она вообще все время молчит и на Дженсена почти не смотрит, сканирует взглядом стену — наверняка туда выведена панорама подходов к их сектору. 

Дженсен устраивается рядом, соорудив себе гнездо, так, чтоб видеть весь отсек, и развешивает вокруг экраны внешнего наблюдения. Дюны, скалы, ущербный Золус, скованное непривычной цепью созвездий небо. Даром никому не сдавшийся кусок пустыни.

Стеки приема нейрокарт на краю визуального поля исправно мигают, перетягивая внимание, — развешанное над общиной записывающее оборудование продолжает пополнять базу будущих си-джи. Ни один зонд не сбит и не взломан. Пираты небось в самых смелых фантазиях представить не могут, что у них над головами болтаются сенсокамеры бывшего порнографа Ти-Эс. Дженсен давит смешок — слишком нервно звучит. Хиба передергивает плечами.

Да в недра Золуса все!

— Эй, напарник, следишь за территорией? Проверю, что в Центре.

Она кивает в ответ, не оборачиваясь.

Дженсен закусывает губу — и рывком растягивает камеру зонда на все зрительное поле, прямо поверх вверенного сектора.

Страшно до колик увидеть мертвые тела в песке и горящие вертолеты. Но картинка почти не меняется. Просто еще один бессмысленный кусок пустыни. Скалы, дюны, Золус. Какого черта?..

— Что там? — напряженно спрашивает Хиба.  
— Погоди, — Дженсен меняет ракурс, разгоняет увеличение, пытаясь понять, не мерещится ли ему. Не мерещится: в песках полно солдат. Чужих, в незнакомом обмундировании. И они просто стоят или сидят на корточках, не двигаясь. Дженсен выдергивает из стека первую попавшуюся нейрокарту чужака и выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Не понимаю ни хрена. Дорогие гости тусуются в складках местности и, судя по вялым нейроматрицам, обсуждают спортивные новости с Зартанды. Наших нет.  
— Они успели! — Хиба порывисто оборачивается, даже в сером сумраке видно, что глаза у нее сияют. — Успели под купол!

Успели долететь до Центра раньше пиратов. Джаред успел. Дженсен медленно переводит взгляд на дюны. Где-то там, среди них, скрытый фальшивыми горами песка, раздвижной купол вертолетной площадки. И под ним — многокилометровый подземный лабиринт: скважина, склады, лаборатории.

Пальцы сами переключают поток на внутренние камеры Центра. Джаред… Джареда не найти. Почти две сотни непрерывно обновляющихся нейрокарт; видеозаписи в лабиринте нет. Люди двигаются, группируются, рассредоточиваются, занимают позиции, уходят вглубь. Слишком много данных. Постоянно меняющихся данных.

— Чего они, блядь, ждут? — Дженсен не успевает поймать бессмысленный вопрос на языке. — Почему не атакуют?

Но Хиба внезапно отвечает:

— Сначала всегда переговоры.  
— Тогда какого черта я делаю здесь?

Она не понимает. Или понимает слишком хорошо. Спина под одеялом распрямляется почти в уставную стойку.

— Старейшина Джаред не отдаст дейтерий.

Не отдаст. Он не отдаст.

Старейшина Джаред наверняка прямо сейчас, сию секунду, посылает на хрен вооруженных до зубов ублюдков, которые прилетели его убивать. А Дженсен — жалкий централ — торчит с отрядом инвалидов в пустой, никому не нужной бронированной коробке, тщетно пытаясь отправить вызов. И упрямый, зарвавшийся, возомнивший о себе невесть что дикарь не отвечает. Не отвечает!

Эхом, пущенной сквозь ослабляющий фильтр сенсограммой, в башке — дождь неистово бьет по брошенному экскаватору, все звуки заглушает грохот взбесившихся волн, молнии взрывают небо Забра над головой и крошечный ротоплан прет бесстрашно, бессмысленно, жутко — прямо в открытый океан.

Дженсен лупит кулаком в стену — и замирает, подавившись воздухом.

Слепнет.

Дюны, скалы, экраны, отсек — все сжирает ослепительная вспышка. И спустя три вдоха из пустыни эхом доносится глухое — «Бум!»

— Ракета, — шепчет Хиба.

Дженсен трет слезящиеся глаза, одной рукой почти на автомате разворачивает камеру, накладывает геодезическую сетку, проверяя координаты. Перепроверяя. И снова. Ошибки нет. Они положили ракету в километре от купола Центра.

Точно в скважину.

Блядь!

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Одной ракетой броню не взять, это вам не наскоро выстроенный пост внешней обороны. Просто сейчас пираты кому-то наглядно подтвердили ультиматум. Показали: мы знаем координаты. И если этот кто-то снова ответит: «Нет»…

Он ответит. Совершенно точно ответит.

И Дженсен знает почему, знает: Джаред прав — даже если община потеряет скважину, у них достаточно спрятанного в пустыне запасного оборудования и зартов от будущей сделки, чтобы построить новую. Но стоит отдать дейтерий — и ничто не помешает пиратам, улетая, положить в эту скважину еще два десятка ракет.

Джаред прав. Но он там, внизу, даже все полудохлые боги Золуса не знают, где именно! И если он окажется в секторе, на который придется следующий удар…

Разве за этим Дженсен проходил свой дурацкий, хитровыдолбаный, перегруженный квест? Наебать и уничтожить охрану Тюрьмы, не сгореть под вспышкой, убить Джареда, вернуть Джареда, взорвать Систему, построить общину, выжить на Зу, на гиблой гребаной Зу! 

Не-а. Не возьмете. Ни Джареда, ни ребят. Дженсен раскручивает запись взрыва в обратную сторону, просчитывая траекторию удара, аккуратно, на минимальных оборотах, запускает в направлении, найденном сервом, двигатель зонда с камерами — медленно, нежно, только бы не засекли! И — есть! Вот они, птички. Семь вертолетов — надежно укрытых среди скал. Отличная позиция. Только не на того напали, суки.

— Гук! — Повар при исполнении принимает вызов, но молчит. — Старший! — поправляется Дженсен. Задолбали их военные игры. — У нас есть ракеты?  
— У нас есть приказ, — отзывается Гук. — Не светить позицию.  
— У меня точные координаты пиратских вертолетов! Десяток запусков и ублюдкам будет нечем нас шантажировать.  
— И у тебя есть приказ. Вести наблюдение за сектором.  
— Свяжись с Иршатом. С Джаредом. С кем-нибудь! Какого хрена мы тут тупим, пока их там убивают? Гук! Старший! Да блядь!  
— Твоя задача — наблюдать за сектором! — режет тот. — Выполняй! — И добавляет сквозь зубы: — Не лезь в то, в чем не рубишь, централ. Еще одна самовольная операция, и я сниму с тебя серв.  
— Рискни, — усмехается Дженсен и отрубает связь.

Лоток с инструментами взлома сам прыгает в ладонь. Что тут у нас? Дело — дрянь. Дженсен пробует одну вертушку, вторую, третью — все с искинами, пираты, к счастью, не помешаны на ручном управлении, как общинники. Но защита! Ее плел не просто мастер — мастер, больной на весь мозг. Бешеная путаница нитей, узлы, петли, ловушки — не головоломка, а полный слом башки.

Ни черта из арсенала в таком бардаке не сработает. Извне, через Сеть, к к искинам вертолетов не подобраться. Ладно, здесь ваша взяла. Но ставлю весь свой процент от сделки — вы, парни, не ждали в общине на Зу эмозитора с полным зондом сенсографического оборудования. Ха!

Дженсен вытягивает ноги — в одеялах внезапно жарко — и ловит себя на том, что треплется вслух. Плевать! Остается надеяться, что Хиба не побежит докладывать Гуку. Но она сидит тихо, таращится в свою стену, будто и не слышит ничего.

— Времени все равно будет мало, — проникновенно сообщает Дженсен ее затылку. — Чертовски мало будет времени.

Он швыряет координаты Джареду, дописав наскоро: «Там сейчас рванет!» — и уже не ожидая ответа. И отключается от реальности, завешивая все зрительное поле рабочими панелями рипера. Нейрокарты пилота. Мышечные матрицы. Дженсен считывает коды доступа с движений чужих пальцев, сканирует зрительную дорожку, находя куски с вводом паролей, и меняет все их разом, перехватывая управление, оставляя парня в кабине бестолково махать руками посреди внезапно переставшей подчиняться системы. 

Защитные сети вокруг вздрагивают, почти физически ощутимо. Счет — на секунды.

— Давай, детка! — орет Дженсен.

Вертолет тяжело поднимается в воздух. Еще! Выше, ну! Остальные шесть вертушек внизу — как на ладони — в перекрестье прицелов. Пронзительный голос искина почти воет в уши о недопустимых действиях, все поле полыхает алым, сообщения системы налезают друг на друга, застилая обзор. Но это уже не важно. Совсем.

Взрыв своей первой ракеты Дженсен не слышит.

Хиба кричит что-то. От сирены закладывает уши. Там, в восьми километрах отсюда, под ногами Дженсена, под днищем захваченного им вертолета — ад.

Вторая ракета уходит в цель и вторая вертушка исчезает в распухающем жирном облаке пламени. В реальности фермы отраженная от скал вспышка заливает отсек ржавым, как кровь, светом. Снаряды в пусковых контейнерах подбитых вертолетов детонируют, рвутся один за другим, спекая песок вокруг в стеклянную корку. 

Проходит вечность. Тридцать четыре секунды. Дженсен рычит, разворачивая свой вертолет. Кажется, по нему стреляют. Кажется, пилот уже мертв.

Третий борт проваливается в преисподнюю. Остальные поднимаются в воздух. Уходят!

В расщелине между скал пламя бьется, как прибой в шторм на Забре, выбрасывая вверх фонтаны пены — плазмы. На периферии сознания мигает вызов от Гука.

— Отвали, — говорит вызову Дженсен и просит захлебывающийся искин: — Ну еще, детка. Еще разок. Потанцуй со мной.

Ракета ложится точно в хвост, мгновенно окутывая удирающую вертушку белым сиянием. Четвертая! Есть! 

А потом нити защиты встают на дыбы, превращаясь в разъяренных змей. Пространство сворачивается в кокон, выедая глаза тьмой. Нет воздуха. Нет тела. Нет ничего.

Только боль.

***

Тьму медленно сменяет темнота. Пол холодный, как лед, аж спину сводит. Рука тупо ноет. Перед глазами все плывет, в башке догорает пожар. Или нет. Он догорает там, за Центром, в скалах — в узких бойницах отсека ровное зарево, на стенах — слабые отсветы. Темно. Какого черта так темно? Дженсен тянется к регулятору освещения и холодеет — пальцы повисают в воздухе. Ни одного элемента управления, панель внизу зрительного поля пуста… или… Панели нет!

Чьи-то руки толкают его в плечи, заставляя сесть. Хиба. Точно.

— Ты дышишь, — сообщает она.

Дженсен вцепляется в правое запястье. Голое, невыносимо голое.

— Серв!  
— Я сняла.  
— Ты… что?

Хиба тянет на него одеяло, щупает голову. Под ее пальцами стреляет болью, и Дженсен дергается в сторону, приваливаясь к стене.

— Я выросла в городе. Я знаю, что такое хакерская атака.

В башке взрывается разом — мертвый пилот, горящие вертолеты, вой искина. Взбесившаяся защита.

— Он меня достал. Их хакер. Достал меня.  
— Ты их достал! — Хиба сжимает кулак, ее голос звенит гордостью и яростью.  
— Это все круто, — Дженсен трет виски, — но мне нужен серв.

На ладонь тут же давит жесткий край. Серв. Отдельно. Дико. Дженсен быстро ощупывает кромки: только один небольшой надрез. Как она вообще умудрилась содрать тугой браслет? Хотя — неважно.

— Ты молодец, — произносит Дженсен вслух. — Спасибо.  
— Ты можешь его починить?  
— Не знаю. 

Кисть ноет. Сустав она, что ли, выбила? Дженсен чувствует себя голым. Беспомощным. Застрявшим в тошнотворном тумане. Взгляд мечется по стенам, цепляясь за пустоту там, где должны быть инструменты, панели, знаки. Мучительно хочется сжать в воздухе пальцы, нащупать, почувствовать. Дьявол!

Он вцепляется в одеяло, сминает его в ком, скручивает, пытаясь унять идиотский зуд.

— Если я надену серв, тот парень поджарит мне мозги. И получит доступ в нашу сеть. Но можно попробовать одну штуку… Хотя...

Хиба вдруг отворачивается, вытягиваясь в струну, и четко рапортует в воздух:

— Потерял серв во время хакерской атаки, Старший! Жив!

В ушах, как наяву — голос Гука: «Где долбаный централ?!»

— К нам движется транспорт. Танк. Экипаж — двадцать человек. Старший приказал...

Дальше Дженсен не слышит.

Чудовищный рев впечатывает его в стену. Здание содрогается — снова, снова и снова, словно кольцо фермы мотает на гигантской волне. Пол ходит ходуном, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Хиба падает на колени рядом, втыкаясь головой в живот, елозит, пытаясь пробраться под ребра. Уши закладывает. Оглох?

— Да, Старший! — судорожный всхлип из-под одеяла.

Не оглох.

Голова раскалывается, в ушах тонкий мерзкий звон. Хиба выпрямляется, цепляясь за плечи до синяков.

— Западный сектор разрушен. Четыре ракеты. Азира и… Сана… моя Сана… моя…  
— Тихо, тихо, — Дженсен втискивает ее в себя, накрывает затылок ладонью.  
— Да, Старший! — в ее голосе слезы, и это страшнее взрывов. Желудок поджимается. — Нет, Старший! Да, Старший!  
— Что там, черт, что? Хиба! Что Гук?  
— План три.  
— Расшифруй!  
— Уни… уничтожение противника! — два острых кулака упираются в грудь, и Дженсен размыкает руки. — Они в здании. Движутся в нашем направлении.  
— Я слепой!

Все. Конец. Это конец. Сколько сюда бежать от западного сектора? Пять минут? Три? А потом в коридоре раздастся грохот ботинок и начнется пальба. Да без серва даже отстреливаться невозможно!

Все тело — громадная, межгалактических масштабов, мишень. 

— Они пришли за мной! — доходит разом, ударом по башке. — Меня засекли! Они пришли за хакером.  
— Конечно! — Дженсен свихнулся, или в голосе Хибы снова гордость? — Тут без серва совсем ничего не видно, да?

Зарево почти погасло; вместо лица перед глазами — мутное бледное пятно.

— Ни черта.  
— Шахта здесь. — Рукав настойчиво дергает в сторону, и через три шага выставленная вперед ладонь упирается в острый угол ниши.  
— Шахта?  
— Спуск. В бункер.

Противорадиационный бункер!

— Ха! Мы везунчики! 

Хиба вцепляется в ладонь, тянет, направляет, и — есть! — под пальцами — ледяная ребристая перекладина лестницы. Дженсен нащупывает ногой еще одну, дверная панель закрывается с едва слышным щелчком — и зрение вырубается полностью.

Никогда, ни разу в жизни не было так темно.

Глаза неконтролируемо таращатся во тьму, почти вылезая из глазниц в попытках поймать хоть квант света. Дженсен зажмуривается до красных вспышек под веками, находит следующую ступеньку, и следующую, отыскивает ритм, заставляет тело вспомнить. Ничего нового — сколько раз уже ползал здесь во время радиационных штормов.

— Повезло, — озвучивает он шепотом. — Окажись шахта на три отсека западнее...  
— Мы заняли позицию по боевому расписанию, — через слишком длинную паузу отзывается Хиба за спиной. — Рядом с аварийным спуском. Ты что, не проходил инструктаж?  
— Не-а, не проходил.

Потому что долбаный Джаред! Потому что они оба — идиоты. Как можно надеяться спрятать от войны хоть кого-то на Зу?

Хотя что они вот сейчас собираются делать? Прятаться в бункере?

На плечо, будто в ответ, ложится почти невесомая ладонь. В ушах тихий щелчок — наверное, дверь отъезжает в сторону.

— Третий ярус. 

Дженсен нащупывает ботинком край площадки, ладонью — дверную раму. Рывок и — слава всем богам! — под ногами твердый пол коридора. Возможно — коридора. Не видно вообще ни черта. Интересно, у Зу есть какой-нибудь божок, хоть завалящий?

— Мы должны занять позицию у шахты, пока пираты зачищают два верхних уровня, — Хиба ощутимо мнется рядом, и Дженсен отыскивает в темноте ее локоть.  
— Но — что?  
— На складе есть фонари.  
— Куда идти? — пальцы дергаются в провальной попытке вывести в зрительное поле план яруса, и Дженсен стискивает их в кулак.  
— Ты лучше здесь.

Собственный смешок звучит в ушах, как кашель. 

— Я быстро, — виновато добавляет Хиба, и не понятно, чего она боится: то ли оставлять слепого Дженсена одного, то ли — нарушить приказ.

Уходящих шагов не слышно, но пространство вокруг — пустеет.

Дженсен боком приваливается к стене; хочется вмяться в твердое лопатками, затылком, распластаться спиной, закрыть ее всю, тошнотворно беззащитную, — но мешает винтовка. И все равно так проще — ощущать хоть что-то.

Шахта где-то рядом. Интересно, он успеет, если по коридору загрохочут шаги чужаков? С чего он взял вообще, что они — грохочут? Хиба ходит бесшумно. Можно попытаться открыть люк и встать в проем. Ага. И тут сверху заебашат гранатой.

Пальцы беспокойно скользят по стенной панели, регистрируя швы и неровности. Мозг судорожно вчувствуется в окружающую пустоту, пытаясь вытащить хоть крупицу информации, хоть тень звука.

Ничего.

Слово «тихо» приобретает новый смысл. Дженсен думал, тихо — в безветренные дни у него в саду, на озере, но нет, там — все пропитано звуками: плеском рыб, шуршанием прибрежной травы под волнами, птичьим щебетом, скрипом досок платформы. Даже если отшвырнуть подушку, она падает со звуком. 

И Джаред смеется.

Под веками — фейерверк пронзительно-ярких пятен. Как солнце в листве сквозь ресницы.

Только Джаред никогда не был на Зинакри. Забр. Вокруг — Забр. В океане шторм, а у них — фальшивая платформа над фальшивым озером, и Джаред пьяный, смеется и пахнет — твисконом, океанской солью и приторно сладкими цветами. Черт! Ноздри раздуваются против воли, и в воздухе явственный запах — здесь, под песками, на Зу, где никто отродясь не видел ни твискона, ни океана, ни кустов.

Дженсен скребет ногтями по стене, цепляет выбоину, выводит вокруг круги и узоры, стирая подушечки пальцев, пытаясь переключить на реальность обезумевшие от сенсорного голода мозги. Где, к дьяволу, Хиба?! До Джареда — пять километров. Полвселенной. Ни связи, ни оборудования, ничего, совсем ничего! Что там, в Центре — затянувшиеся переговоры, осада, бой? Пальцы сами собой отстукивают в воздухе сообщение, которое не отправить.

«Выживи».

В ответ — смех.

Джаред?! Нет. Хиба. 

И она не смеется, блядь, нет, конечно, нет. Дышит рвано, словно бежала. Ну точно — бежала.

— На нулевом ярусе остались трое. Их снимет двойка Олава. Пошли, нам наверх.  
— Нашла фонарь?  
— Да. Но пока нельзя.

Ребристые перекладины лестницы сами ложатся под руки. Вверх, как ни странно, ползти легче. Только с каждым метром становится холоднее. Интересно, в приказах Гука их двойка — Дженсена? Или Хибы? 

Хиба сдавленно выдыхает за спиной.

— Олав погиб. Райса... Да, Старший! — через двадцать шесть ступеней она выдает почти механически, с интонациями искина: — Ярус ноль чист. На первом — семеро. Приказ — уничтожить. Мы с востока, с запада идет двойка Туулы.

И как, блядь, Гук предлагает уничтожать семь человек без серва? Хотя... Все закупленное для общины оружие по умолчанию имеет ручное управление. Конечно, без серва — никакого прицела, наведения и коррекции траектории, но надавить на спусковой рычаг ничего не помешает. И если сделать это метров с трех... то Дженсен — покойник.

В недра Золуса все!

Надо вернуть серв.

Наверху, под крышей, Хиба сразу включает фонарь. Свет бьет в глаза струей кипятка.

— Охренела?! — шипит Дженсен.

Слезы текут неостановимо, мир расплывается в плоское сизое пятно в радужных разводах, и Хиба молчит. Молчит. Дышит загнанно. Через секунду доходит: из трех груд одеял на полу одна — не одеяла. 

Олав лежит под бойницами, вытянувшись, серый, как стены, и слишком маленький — будто тощий подросток, зачем-то запихнутый в бурый мешок-комбинезон взрослого мужика. Черная полоса из-под его головы — через весь отсек — жирно блестит в свете фонаря. 

Из угловой ниши шагает тень. Хребет прошивает до яиц, швыряя отдачей сердце в горло.

— Хиба, стреляй! — Женщина. Райса. — Отбой, свои, — Дженсен опускает винтовку.

И как стрелять собрался, мудак. Даже в ручной режим не перевел.

Райса кивает им обоим — два выверенно ровных наклона головы, задерживает взгляд на Дженсене на две секунды дольше — выражения глаз не разобрать — и молча исчезает в шахте.

— Под-нами-трое! — скороговоркой рапортует Хиба. — Уходят!

Она шарахается из отсека, как ошпаренная, унося фонарь, оставляя Дженсена снова — в долбаной! — темноте, и он рвет следом. 

Пятно света мечется и исчезает в проемах отсеков, выхватывая вспышками куски лабиринта, стук сердца заглушает стук подошв. Реальность барахлит, как в старой игрушке с двумя каналами. Лево-лево-право-вперед-лево... Стоп!

Фонарь неподвижно светит вниз, ровно освещая пол. Хиба падает на колени, шарит руками по плитам. Да что с ней? Уронила что? Дженсен рывком переводит винтовку в ручной режим и вскидывает на плечо, сканируя оба входа в отсек.

— Где они? Ты в порядке?  
— Под нами. Почти. Сейчас.

Одна из плит вдруг встает на дыбы, Хиба дергает ее на себя, откладывает в сторону; под плитой — тусклый блеск металлопластика. Люк на нижний уровень. Вот кто бы подумать мог, что здесь под ногами такое! Полезная штука — боевой инструктаж. Если Дженсен выживет... Он убьет Джареда. Никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным идиотом!

Хиба укладывается рядом с люком, устраивает винтовку, и Дженсен молча валится по другую сторону, почти утыкая дуло в крышку.

— Я выключу фонарь. Включу — стреляй.

Дженсен давит в себе «Да, Старший» и кивает. На хрен сарказм. Двойка — Хибы.

Тьма. Снова. Полная тьма. Кровь пульсирует в висках. Секунда. Две. ...зинакри-три...

Столб света сваей вбивается в черноту, на дне — вспышкой — пятно лица с распахнутым ртом. От грохота выстрелов закладывает уши. Внизу — месиво движения, серая масса, сотня конечностей, спрут из «Подземных городов». Сейчас на зрительном поле вспыхнет счет игры. 

Счет не вспыхивает, но спрут распадается, и пальцы сами выпускают рычаг. На уровне ниже, на полу коридора фермы — три неподвижных тела. Светлые комбинезоны в быстро расползающихся багровых пятнах.

Есть, суки! Есть!

Где-то в глубине фермы — выстрелы, Хиба копошится рядом, тянется к люку, но перед глазами только одно — жесткий черный браслет, обхватывающий запястье неестественно вывернутой, откинутой к стене коридора руки одного из трупов.

— Стой!  
— Надо дальше! Сейчас здесь будут...  
— Мне нужен серв.

Хиба упрямо дергает крышку, но Дженсен рывком спускает ноги в проем, упираясь в край коленом.

— Мне нужен серв!

Пол обжигает ступни ударом, колено простреливает болью. Да чтоб его! Дженсен задирает голову, ловит взгляд Хибы, щурясь от слепящего света. Если она сейчас захлопнет люк... 

— Хиба! Фонарь! Кинь фонарь!

Она приземляется рядом, пружиня, но не удерживает равновесия и врезается спиной в стену. Сообщает без выражения:

— Юг — двое, север — со второго яруса поднимается четверка.

Дженсен носком ботинка отбрасывает руку еще дальше от тела и присаживается на корточки, крутит коленом, морщась. Надо просто не смотреть. Туда. Ха! Если он правда сделает то, что собирается, это не поможет.

Остро воняет мочой и кровью. К горлу подкатывает сухой спазм. Дышать ртом. Не смотреть.

Серв не самой новой модели, но, конечно, не та древность, что здесь поголовно у всех. Кроме Джареда. Джареду они на Зи-Нове взяли последний релиз. Кисть под пальцами липкая, мягкая, податливая, как аффогато, теплая еще. Дженсен закусывает губу до боли и дергает браслет, выкручивая мертвые пальцы.

— Зачем? — в голосе Хибы почти отчаяние. — Чужой серв невозможно использовать!  
— Есть одна психованая штука. — Нож в руке неожиданно тяжелый и слишком громоздкий. Как им резать, блядь?! — Ты следишь?  
— Юг не движется, север в четырех минутах. Дженсен!  
— Не смотри!

Слюна омерзительно горькая. Рот пересыхает. В какой стороне долбаный север? Спина — размером с Золус. Давай! Все, блядь! Давай!

Дженсен раскладывает руку убитого бойца на колене, натягивает, выгибает, бьет с размаха в мертвое запястье, подцепляет кожу, рвет сосуды и сухожилия. Пилит, не глядя, не видя, ковыряется острием в черной от густой сочащейся крови ране. Спазмы сотрясают грудь, один за одним, во рту... Бля!

Выворачивает прямо между коленей, едва не наизнанку. Дженсен сплевывает горькое, вытирает рот рукавом. Зинакрийский мальчик. Эмозиторишка. Твою же!..

— Две минуты!

Нож входит глубже, что-то трещит, рвется — есть! В пальцах склизкий комок, сплетение тускло блестящих силиконовых нитей. Чип.

Прилепить к серву, вот так, давай, сделай вид, что твой хозяин не сдох. Только пусть сработает. Пусть сработает. Дженсен вздергивает себя на ноги.

— Уходим, уходим!  
— Куда? — стонет Хиба.  
— Шахта?  
— Они уже ближе шахты!

Спасительная дыра люка в потолке слишком высоко — не добраться. Можно подсадить Хибу, но один, без нее, Дженсен ляжет прямо тут, где стоит, четвертой дырявой кучей мяса. Уже через минуту.

— На этой блядской ферме хоть что-нибудь запирается?!

Хиба застывает, открыв рот.

— Подсобка! — выдыхают они разом.

Чертова каюта для ебли, в которой старейшина Джаред собственноручно установил замок. Дженсен пинает раскуроченную руку под тело, дергает труп, переворачивая, чтобы содранный серв не бросался в глаза. Луч фонаря пляшет по стенам, Хиба, кажется, подвывает на каждом вдохе — или у Дженсена снова глюки.

Дверь плотно входит в пазы, закрываясь, за несколько секунд до того, как по коридору глухо стучат шаги. Хиба медленно сползает на пол; горло у нее дергается, словно она пытается вдохнуть и не может. Темные пряди выбились из тугого хвоста, облепили скулы и лоб. Дженсену внезапно хочется заправить их ей за уши, но в одной руке у него чужой серв в сгустках крови, а в другой — нож. В сгустках крови.

Только не блевать!

— Посвети.

Она слушается на автомате, разворачивая фонарь. Слава всем богам Золуса: чип — цел. Вот только руки по запястье в черной хлюпающей жиже, подсыхающей уже, стягивающей кожу — пальцы разлепляются с трудом. И трясутся, как проклятые. 

— Хиба, — Дженсен аккуратно опускается на край койки, выпрямляет ноющее колено, отбрасывает нож на покрывало и тянет к себе табурет. — Ты в порядке?  
— Да, Старший! — голос пустой и ломкий.  
— Эй, — зовет Дженсен тихо. — Я не Гук. И у нас тут с тобой почти свидание. Даже покруче свидания.  
— Я в порядке, Дженсен, — отзывается она после паузы и возится на полу, поднимаясь.

Дженсен выкладывает правую руку на табурет ладонью вверх и перехватывает себя у локтя.

— Мне надо разрезать запястье, — произносит он как можно спокойнее. — Сам не смогу.

Хиба останавливается в шаге от койки.

— Ты собираешься пихать в рану... это?  
— Точно.  
— Будет заражение.  
— Да. Но потом. Выживем — Яги починит.

Она не двигается. Дженсен облизывает губы. Во рту горько.

— Послушай, — он проглатывает «детка», — Хиба. Это — шанс. Через этот серв я могу попасть в их сеть, в сеть пиратов. Прямо изнутри. Прикончить их хакера. Взорвать там все. Понимаешь?  
— Ты делал уже — такое?  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Дженсен. — Но должно сработать.

Если только хрень с вырезанным чипом не сетевая легенда. Если только тот парень, что травил хакерские байки в «Бумтауне», не высосал их из собственного члена. Если Хиба сможет рассечь руку достаточно глубоко, не задев родной Дженсенов чип. Если — пиратская сеть еще не зарегистрировала серв мертвеца как дохлый. Если. Если. Если.

Если Дженсен вообще в состоянии справиться с человеком по ту сторону Сети. Это, блядь, не систему безопасности колониальной задрипанной базы ломать и не дурить голову искину древнего гейта. Положа руку на яйца — из Дженсена такой же боевой хакер, как из Гука — боевой командир.

— Хиба. Режь.

Она перехватывает нож удобнее.

— Где?

Дженсен проводит ногтем по запястью, снова впивается в локоть, пришпиливая руку к табурету: 

— Режь! 

И закусывает губу до сведенной челюсти.

Хиба задирает заскорузлый от крови манжет выше, кладет ладонь поверх ладони и приставляет острие к выемке между сухожилиями.

— Тут?  
— Левее чуть. Давай!

Ошпаривает болью до плеча. Дженсен дышит ртом, наклонив голову. 

— Еще, детка. Дорежь. Не пропихнем. Блядь!

Он отползает задницей по покрывалу вглубь койки и приваливается к стене затылком, зажмурившись и зажав рану ладонью. Теперь надо раскрыть разрез, нащупать свой чип и прилепить к нему чужой. В трясущихся пальцах — тошная слабость. Хиба елозит рядом, дергает ворот комбинезона.

— Чего ты?  
— Шарф!  
— Точно.

Она наконец вытаскивает наружу концы шарфа, промакивает текущую кровь. Вены, кажется, не задеты, но ткань пропитывает мгновенно. Какого хрена в общине нет индивидуальных медфлаков? Надо будет закупить. По сотне на каждого бойца.

— Давай я, — она поддерживает пальцы на весу своими, поглаживает, не осознавая, наверное, но так почему-то легче. — Эту штуку... туда. Что делать?

Дженсен сглатывает слишком густую слюну.

— Ты видишь чип в ране? Белые отростки.  
— Да. Кажется, да.  
— Отлепи чип, вон тот комок, от серва, осторожно! Засунь рядом. Только глубже. Глубже! Пальцем дави!

Больно. Больно! Б-б-б-о-о-ольно.

Из глотки рвется мычание. Хиба монотонно всхлипывает на одной ноте, но послушно давит пальцем, и Дженсена вдруг разбирает смех.

— Бойцы! Блядь, ну. Боевая элита Зу. Эмозитор-порнограф и...  
— Шлюха из города, — она утыкается лбом в плечо и смеется — рвано, задыхаясь, но, кажется, совершенно искренне. Ну, будем надеяться, что не истерически. Да похрен.

Дженсен обхватывает Хибу левой рукой за плечи.

— А теперь расслабляемся и ждем. Сейчас эта дохлая зараза распознает мой чип, сольется с ним аксонами в экстазе, обещая большую и яркую любовь, а потом грязно использует для доступа к нервным каналам. И тогда я пойду возобновлять знакомство с психом, который болтается над Зу на пиратской посудине. 

Бред течет с языка неостановимо, башка размером с каюту, пустая и горячая, в затылке ватно колет. Руку выкручивает спазмами до локтя. Как будто загрузил в себя си-джи Галлардо по всем каналам. Нет. Круче. Как будто ты — сурс, и Галлардо сейчас пишет тебя, пишет, вытягивает малейшие оттенки — пульсирующее запястье, лед в желудке, бессильные, бесполезные, холодные пальцы, обжигающий яд боли по венам. Дышащую в шею Хибу. Джареда — слишком далеко. Не дотянуться.

И закончится все, как всегда у Галлардо.

За дверью, по коридору — снова шаги. Бег. Двое. Трое? Где-то — не разобрать, где — грохот выстрелов. Вся ферма гудит. Вибрирует эхом. Дерется. Долго отсиживаться тут, в подсобке, все равно не выйдет. Хватит тянуть, ссыкло.

Хиба как мысли читает — выскальзывает из-под руки, отступает к шкафу, подбирает винтовку.

— Если я начну хрипеть...  
— Я сниму серв. Дженсен?  
— Я в порядке.  
— Я выключу фонарь.  
— Подожди. — Черный браслет чужого серва на покалеченном запястье — слишком широкий, но затянуть плотнее — страшно. Дженсен обматывает вокруг тяжелый от крови шарф, прижимает поверх рукой. — Давай.

Каюту захлестывает тьмой — как океанской волной узкое ущелье — вышибает воздух, сдавливает легкие обручем; глаза слепнут. А потом — волна откатывает.

Медленно, будто нехотя, серв настраивается на мазеры, настраивается на Дженсена, — и вокруг сереет. Пепельные стены в непонятных пока знаках, Хиба у темного проема шкафа, дуло винтовки в руках направлено в дверь, а на виске — ярко-алая мишень. Услужливая подсказка, куда стрелять. Для серва Хиба просто — цель.

Дженсен скользит пальцами в воздухе, трогая незнакомые символы в скупой панели сбоку чужого визуального поля — непривычно, неудобно. Плевать! Схема фермы — самая общая, отлично! Никаких шахт и люков, только коридоры, каюты, лестницы. Девять движущихся отметок — значит, одиннадцать ублюдков уже мертвы. Тоже неплохая новость. Общинников на схеме не видно — закупленная на Зойди система маскировки сервов работает как надо. На первом ярусе пиратских бойцов всего двое, у подсобки — никого. А вот в подсобке... Блядь!

Вызов врубается без подтверждения ответа, сам — два вызова!

— Ланс! Ты жив? Ланс, братуха, живой?  
— Рид! Доложить!

Да чтоб их задрало, внимательных!

Дженсен судорожно копается в корзине со старыми записками, отыскивая образец почерка. Так. Спокойно. Он ранен. При смерти. Может тормозить. Отвалили вообще все от покойника!

В адрес официального «доложить» он выводит: «Ранен. Укрылся». Даже если это ни хрена не похоже на Ланса Рида, спишем на то, что на краю могилы в том открылась новая личность.

Второй не унимается:

— Ланс, эй, Ланс! Мне казалось я твои кишки на полу видел! Ты там не помирай, слышишь? Ублюдков мало осталось, еще рывок и домой!

Размечтался!

«Хреново мне, брат».

— Держись! Мы тебя заберем! Лежи, отдыхай.

Сколько времени есть, пока эти добросердечные твари не придут за раненым товарищем? Не важно. Не думать. Сколько есть — все твое. 

Убогую чужую панель — за край поля, чтобы не мешалась. 

Дженсен тянется через Сеть к неприметному колониальному порталу: отличная была идея перед полетом на Тюрьму спрятать там резервную копию начинки своего серва. Вот теперь визуальное поле — почти родное. Лоток с инструментами взлома, ключи, защита, маскировочные шкурки. Теперь — можно драться.

Драться. Угу.

Еще ни разу в жизни противником не оказывался живой человек. Искины, системы защиты — о да, но то — головоломки, задачки, они подчиняются логике, правилам, в них всегда, биоволокно их за хвост, есть смысл! А вот что в башке у больного психа, поджарившего наверняка не одни мозги?

Думай, Дж. Р. Эклз, думай. У тебя преимущество — отсюда он тебя не ждет, ты внутри его сети, ты уже перепрыгнул самую главную — внешнюю — защиту. Конечно, сетевых прав и доступов у рядового бойца Ланса Рида — ноль космический. Но его отправили за вражеским хакером. И ублюдок, который создал защиту из бешеных змей, наверняка не собирается дожидаться, пока отчет об операции пройдет по всем инстанциям пиратских командиров. Он должен протянуть щупальца в серв каждого посланного на ферму бойца. Обязан. Такие не прощают взлома. Это — личное. 

Где-то здесь должен быть прямой канал к психу.

Дженсен аккуратно снимает оболочку — и сразу видит проход. Но туда — нельзя. Ланс, мать его, Рид не смог бы там появиться. Никак. А что могло бы? Что именно ждет псих?

Ну очевидно же! Посланная на ферму группа должна искать серв Дженсена. Не самого Дженсена — как выглядит тот, кто расстрелял вертолеты, никто не знает, но вот его серв хакер узнает из миллиарда. Мертвый серв, отключенный от Сети — но все еще излучающий в пространство вполне определенную, уникальную комбинацию сигналов. Напрашивается боевая задача, схема: убить всех в здании фермы, проверить сервы покойников, найти нужный и доложить, что хакер общины уничтожен. 

Программа распознавания почти и не спрятана, брошена в свалке прочих хитрых модулей с автозапуском под ярлыком «Херня Драйпера». Нужен всего лишь физический контакт двух браслетов. Фактически — подтверждение, что хозяин серва убит.

Ну что ж, Ланс. Ты будешь героем.

Дженсен наощупь вытаскивает из кармана свой покалеченный серв и подносит его к правому запястью.

Модуль срабатывает, сигнал идентифицируется, и рапорт о найденном серве формируется мгновенно — сразу в канале — Дженсен едва успевает его перехватить. Распотрошить. Влезть в оболочку. И вот теперь — вперед.

— Я — твой приз, слышишь, сукин сын? Твоя вожделенная добыча. Я — рапорт. Тупой рапорт. Ты меня ждешь. Ты пустишь меня. В самую защищенную зону, в свой серв. Ты хочешь меня, урод!

Вот оно. Перед глазами — галерея ощетиненных шлюзов. Последний рубеж. Только не слажать. Не слажать. Не дернуться. Не выдать себя. Не выдать зажатую в пальцах наскоро собранную нейробомбу: несколько спрессованных си-джи с задранной по всем каналам до физиологического предела мощностью. 

«Я — рапорт, — бормочет Дженсен, покачивая ладонью, удерживая движение стабильным. — Я рапорт, тупой рапорт».

И шлюзы открываются. Один за другим. 

— Привет, Драйпер.

Хакер бьет сразу — и опаздывает. На долю секунды. Не ждал! Сука, не ждал. Оглушающий взрыв двух десятков си-джи разом перемыкает его мазеры начисто.

Отсоси!

Хотя нет, детка, тебе не обломится даже члена в глотке. А вот теперь — порезвимся.

Дженсен срывает оболочку системы хакерского серва, скручивает мешанину нитей-связей под ней жгутами, клеит, сшивает, схлопывает любые каналы вовне, формируя замкнутое на себя кольцо. Бесконечный коридор без единого шва и выхода. Ни одного инструмента внутри. Ни одного нейроканала. Никакой связи с реальностью: ни зрения, ни слуха, ни осязания. Только гладкие серые стены — можно бегать кругами ближайшую сотню лет. Пока кто-нибудь не придет и не сдерет серв с твоей руки.

— Только они побоятся, правда, Драйпер? Никто не может трогать твой серв. Даже если ты лежишь и пускаешь слюни в луже собственной мочи. Спорим на целый склад дейтерия, у тебя нет своей Хибы.

Все мышцы ноют, как будто трахался двое суток. В правом запястье — гнездо озверевших муравьев с электрошокерами. Дженсен валится на спину и улыбается днищу верхней койки, как придурок. Сухие губы трескаются, во рту — гнилой вкус соли.

— Дженсен? — тревожно зовет Хиба.  
— Все. Все. Порядок. Я его уделал. Пиратский хакер нейтрализован. Передай Гуку.

Расслабляться — рано. Пока он еще здесь, в хакерском серве, вместе с мертвым Лансом Ридом. Надо решить, куда теперь. Чего б тебе хотелось, а, Ланс? Ты ж его, наверное, терпеть не мог, заносчивую суку Драйпера. Хочешь, разнесем здесь все в пыль, чтоб восстановлению не подлежало? Хотя нафиг, у ублюдка тоже наверняка копии по колониальным порталам распиханы. А можно взорвать оставшиеся вертушки. Красиво они горят, Ланс. Или ваш корабль... а что там с вашим кораблем? 

К кораблю так просто не подступиться — защита в разы круче змеиного месива в вертолетах. Но вот связь корабельного искина с десантом, ушедшим на Зу, отсюда, из самого логова психа Драйпера — как на ладони. Каналы ветвятся, уходят чудовищной корневой системой вниз, под атмосферу, в пески, пульсируют, живут, и Дженсен рвет их — методично, тупо, один за другим. Все, ребята, никакой вам красотки Синди, или как там зовут вашу красотку. Никаких карт, никаких мишеней на лбу общинников, никакой поддержки.

Дженсен выдирает, режет, травит — даже мельчайшие потоки информации — в ход идет все, лоток с инструментами распотрошен до дна. И все равно не хватает! Эмозитор хренов. Сейчас бы «белый огонь» или хотя бы «турбосинтез». Надо завести, наконец, настоящий хакерский арсенал. В каюте дикий холод, но пот заливает глаза. Правой руки уже не поднять.

— Ланс! — орут из коридора, и дверь содрогается от ударов. — Ланс, мудила, ты чего заперся! Уходим!

Хиба втягивает воздух, выдавая на выдохе неожиданно нежное «а», и шарахается в шкаф — наружу торчит только дуло, по-прежнему направленное на дверь. Дженсен очищает одним движением визуальное поле, шарит в складках покрывала. Нож! Где долбаный нож?!

Каюта взрывается грохотом. Вместо замка на двери — дыра, в тесном пространстве между стеной и койкой — двое, Хиба визжит и палит, как бешеная, уши закладывает, в коридоре вопли. Пальцы правой — не согнуть! Нож — в левую, ботинком — в колено того, что ближе. По яйцам — мимо! Прыжок на ноги. Ложный выпад: обмануть, спровоцировать, заставить раскрыться. Нож разрезает воздух, цепляет мягкое — есть! Закончить, добить, пустить ближе, достать прямым ударом в живот, но промах, снова, и инерцией бросает вперед. Противник ловит кисть в захват, выворачивает руку и...

Снизу под ребра вбивает ледяной кол. Не вдохнуть. Не вдохнуть! Кровь булькает в легких, душит внезапный соленый кашель. Держаться. Только не падать. Нож...

Затылок сносит ракетным ударом. Все.

***

Перед глазами, совсем низко — потолок — крышка капсулы — что?! Воздуха нет! Удар вверх прошивает все тело жгучим разрядом боли, и через бесконечную секунду доходит: койка. Днище койки.

Во рту полно крови; мелко потряхивает позывом к кашлю — но отпустить страшно: боль еще тут. Дженсен пытается сглотнуть, шарит рукой по телу; ладонь как каменная. Холод тяжелый, мокрый, липкий. Откуда — на Зу — вода? Кровь. Точно. Кровь. Под ладонью хлюпает. 

Ребра стянуты, кажется, шарфом — пригодился, снова, надо же. Надо будет Джареду сказать, он к этой тряпке неравнодушен. Джаред... Ладно. Сверху два покрывала смятым комом: складки, складки, ткань слишком тонкая; одеяло бы. Слева — пол каюты. Видно низ раскрытого шкафа, следы, пятна, брызги, неподвижную подошву здоровенного ботинка. Нога неестественно вывернута — труп. Хибы нет. Но судя по шарфу, покрывалам и запихнутому под койку Дженсену — девочка выжила.

Дженсен выворачивает голову, прислушиваясь. За закрытой дверью — где-то далеко — выстрелы. Бой еще идет. Сколько прошло времени? Часы исправно мигают в зрительном поле серва Ланса Рида: двенадцать минут, всего-то.

Ватные ноги — в километре. Пошевелить получается, но сигнал по нервам идет сотню лет. Вставать все равно нельзя — каждое движение выплескивает в горло еще соленой дряни. Значит, из раны тоже. Лежать, не двигаться, ждать. Хиба жива — найдут.

Боль не уходит, давит обручем на ребра, ворочается внутри, раздирает бок; но терпеть можно. Дженсен осторожно двигает пальцами, вытаскивая в зрительное поле схему фермы. Пытаясь вытащить — панель пуста. Ну точно. Он же отрубил связь с искином корабля, и Лансу тоже, прости, Ланс. Бесполезный теперь браслет черного серва присох к раскуроченному запястью, и Дженсен отдирает его одним рывком, закусывая крик — черт его знает, что там, за дверью, не стоит привлекать внимание. Но кашель сдержать не выходит, и все тело бьет мелкой дрожью.

Все. Все в порядке. Дыши. Сдохнуть — в другой раз.

Непослушные пальцы цепляются за покрывало, путаются в складках, но упрямо нащупывают в кармане другой браслет. Разрез на кромке — он, свой. Теперь не уронить. 

Перед глазами вспыхивает родная панель, и даже дышать становится легче. 

Теперь, когда Дженсен снова зрячий, он может все: отсканировать картину боя, просмотреть нейрокарту каждого бойца общины и оставшихся в живых бандитов, отправить сообщение с просьбой о помощи. Только на самом деле — ни хера он не может. Дженсен закрывает глаза и видит то ли во сне, то ли в полубреду: Джаред. Он стреляет, он дерется, он ведет свою боевую группу на врага, идет в рукопашную. Сообщение от Дженсена — и Джаред отвлекается. И пропускает удар. Получает, как Дженсен, ножом под ребра — или пулю в сердце, или прикладом по башке.

Колотун жестко бьет все тело, зубы стучат громко, так громко. Должно быть, даже в коридоре слышно. Дженсен закусывает край покрывала и дышит, дышит, кашляет и дышит снова. Он не станет посылать сообщение. Не-а. Его найдут, не могут не найти. Он сделал все правильно, и теперь надо ждать.

Слишком холодно, мозги смерзаются. Слишком больно, так что думать выходит только о чем-то одном, и в голову исподтишка заползает простая, вкрадчивая, удобная мысль. Ты больше ничего не можешь, Дж. Р. Эклз. Ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах, а теперь в твоих силах только ждать. Впрочем, пока можно еще шевелить пальцами левой руки. Роскошь. Дженсен улыбается. Он почти не помнит, что происходило час назад. Что случилось за последнюю смену. Что-то хорошее. Джаред улыбался, сиял и болтал без умолку, не заткнуть.

Он не закончил, Дженсен. Не закончил с Джаредом. Не успел сказать, сделать — и от этого спокойно. Закончит, значит. На счету Дж. Р. Эклза нет незавершенных дел. Только очень хочется увидеть Джареда. Что за проклятущее место! Здесь, на Зу, безостановочно хочется видеть Джареда — Дженсен улыбается. Идиот же, ну. Сплевывает слишком густую кровь.

А ведь он может! Увидеть. Браслет серва преданно прижимается к измученному липкому запястью.

Что же Дженсен не успел? На первый расфокусированный болью взгляд он в своей жизни побил все рекорды по абсурдным поступкам и несовместимым с жизнью последствиям от них. Заторможенное, замедленное недостатком кислорода сознание выдает чересчур громоздкие, пафосные, плавные формулировки.

Рыбки, мелкие рыбешки плавают под веками, снуют ослепительными пятнами туда-сюда. Точно. Он не показал Джареду рыб. В морях Эль-Зании водятся сотни видов: маленькие и огромные, разноцветные и почти прозрачные, кислотно-яркие и скромные, под цвет дна. Но в океане родной Зинакри их не меньше, там есть совершенно чумовые изумрудно-зеленые, как лифчик виртуальной заразы Синди, и такие... плоские... кроваво-красные, как та почти черная в полутьме субстанция, что перчаткой стягивает вязко пальцы, мешает листать нейрокарты. 

Вертолетная площадка Центра — крышка взорвана, обломки повсюду, но там тихо, всего трое своих, Джареда нет. Дальше, к скважине — бой. Дженсен выдергивает первую попавшуюся нейрокарту, запускает видеоматрицу: прямо перед глазами — Иршат, рожа в крови, кричит что-то, не слышно. Вспышки выстрелов. Джареда нет и здесь. Дальше, дальше, вглубь лабиринта. Карта за картой. Дженсен смотрит чужими глазами, ищет, почти в отчаянии. Где носит сукиного сына?!

И — да! Склад дейтерия. Боец — Дженсен даже не думает, кто, не узнает — мягко ступает прямо за Джаредом, держится за его спиной. Их команда зачищает лабиринт, проверяет каждый отсек. Джаред движется спокойно, уверенно, гибко. Он не ранен? Нет, порядок. Каждое движение — четко к цели, он как искин. Ничего лишнего.

Обернись, Дикий. Ну, давай же. Покажись. Соскучился.

Джаред как слышит. Замирает у входа в очередной отсек, поворачивается коротко через плечо, смотрит в глаза и экономным сухим движением двух пальцев указывает на дверь. Рукав серо-бурого камуфляжа продран, но рука, кажется, не задета. Отряд врывается в отсек, рассредоточивается, четко занимает позиции, ощериваясь оружием во все стороны разом — работает, и Дженсен дрейфует по ребятам, по их взглядам, ищет лучшую точку обзора, перебирает нейрокарты, любуясь Джаредом то слева из-за его плеча, то справа, то со спины.

В отсеке пусто, но в сотне метров дальше начинается пальба, и команда старейшины слаженно, собранно и быстро движется в сторону звуков боя. Дженсен видит: малочисленный отряд пиратов прорывается к выходу из подземного лабиринта. Он видит: Джареду не нужна его помощь, у загнанных в ловушку бандитов не осталось ни шанса. Это как групповой танец, и у Джареда — первая партия.

Танцующий Джаред, ха! Оборжаться. Дженсен фыркает и закашливается вновь. Нет-нет, аккуратно, вот так. Неглубокий вдох, поверхностный выдох. И повторить. Разовьем до рефлекса. Учись у общинников, Ти-Эс, вот где вработанность, автоматизм, механика.

Какой же он высокий, Джаред! Какой же. Даже когда пригибается, когда скругляет спину, замирает, исчезает, сливается со стеной. У него работа. Четвертая боевая. Сильный. Раскрашенный вспышками, как камуфляжем. Не думает.

И ты не думай, Дженсен. У тебя тоже есть работа — ждать. Надо еще показать Джареду гребаных рыбок, и не тех, что норовят запутать, заморочить тебя своим разноцветным мельтешением плавников перед глазами. Надо еще заставить самого молодого старейшину Зу танцевать, и после ржать над ним, и подъебывать, измучить подколками, заставляя смущаться, краснеть и злиться. Потому что когда он злится — Дженсен улыбается, глотая кровавый компот — он всегда, всегда лезет целоваться.

Рыбы замедляются, не возмущая больше серую поверхность. Джаред снова оборачивается, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. И больше не холодно, ведь он очень, очень горячий, этот психованный абориген с психованной Зу. 

В пустой влажной темноте можно плавать, как в безжизненном океане Забра.


	3. Часть II

Вертолеты садятся слишком быстро друг за другом, не по распорядку, но Джаред молчит: парни устали. Джаред молчит — иначе он заорет: «Быстрее!»

На левом колене, поверх заскорузлой от чужой крови ткани — простой виртуальный конверт с накарябанным наискось, как Дженсен любит: «Там сейчас рванет!» В конверте — кусок геоматрицы, семь силуэтов пиратских вертушек среди скал. За те пять минут, что Джаред летит домой, он посмотрел на них уже раз двадцать. Там — рвануло. Еще как рвануло. Вот только было уже не до того: начался вражеский штурм Центра. 

В приемном стеке мигают два вызова Дженсена. Пропущенных: пираты пробивались к дейтерию, к скважине, к лабораториям — и Джаред дрался. Было не до того. Не до Дженсена.

А сейчас Дженсен — уже не ответит.

Джаред медленно запускает пальцы в волосы и тянет, тянет — до боли. Нельзя садануть кулаком в борт, нельзя заорать, нельзя. Ничего нельзя — он старейшина, вокруг его бойцы, вокруг — раненые. До посадки — тридцать секунд.

Джаред выпрыгивает в слежавшийся песок первым, едва полозья вертолета касаются площадки. Отдает распоряжения о транспортировке тех, кто не может идти сам. Проверяет отряд, отправленный прочесать ферму: командир докладывает, что все чисто. Гук с боевой задачей справился.

Вот только Дженсен — в медкапсуле. Кома.

В коридоре третьего яруса полно людей. И они улыбаются. Вытягиваются в стойку, кто может, кто нет — расправляют плечи. Или поднимают ладони. Джаред улыбается в ответ, хлопает по протянутым рукам, по плечам, бросает короткие слова одобрения. Они отлично сработали вместе, бойцы из разных общин, с разными привычными тактиками, разными навыками, иногда даже плохо знающие друг друга в лицо.

Их первый бой. Первая победа.

Джаред идет по коридору, и его захлестывает, как пеной прибоя, их эйфорией, их гордостью, яростью, радостью, приправленной горечью.

Первые потери — список погибших в левом углу визуального поля все еще пополняется. Скупо, по строчке, сведения приходят отовсюду, и Джаред не может удержаться от того, чтобы не просматривать его снова, и снова, и снова.

Дженсена. Там. Нет.

В длинном сдвоенном отсеке медблока людей еще больше, и здесь почти все лежат: на кушетках или просто на одеялах у стен. Три женщины, из тех, что оставались на ферме, орудуют дезинфекторами и тубами с клеем. Ни одна из них не вытягивается в стойку — у них есть дело важнее, но Хиба сияет короткой улыбкой из-под руки. Жива. Хорошо.

Все семь капсул светятся, над всеми — поток кодов выполняемых программ, дергающиеся кривые жизненных показателей. Только следить за ними пока некому — Яги еще в пути из бункера, вместе с Йованой. Чей-то мучительный стон из угла заставляет Джареда стиснуть кулак.

Семь капсул. Всего семь. На почти две сотни бойцов и пустыня знает сколько раненых. На обе фермы. Джаред сам настоял, что оружие важнее, что в мирное время семи хватит, что капсулы стоит закупить с первой сделки — они как раз успеют прийти с Сан-Зари до сезона атак. У них впереди было еще полсотни смен, минимум! Вот только пираты решили иначе. Если здесь кто-то умрет, не дождавшись помощи, в этом будет виноват Джаред.

А если капсулы не хватило бы Дженсену?

Он — в третьей от входа; над месивом кодов светится в воздухе написанное от руки «Дженсен», и Джаред подходит ближе — ноги несут сами. В отчетах программы ничего не понять, и он просто врубает визуализацию.

Дженсен словно парит в геле; слишком худой, голый. И белый — как скалы Ночью, когда Золус в зените. Кожа светится изнутри — или так кажется сквозь голубоватый гель. Ран не видно, но поперек ребер — синее пульсирующее кольцо, скопление ботов. Дженсен такой красивый, что почти больно, так больно, что режет глаза.

Гук возникает по другую сторону капсулы, спасая своего старейшину от позора. Джаред смаргивает, трет бровь и кивает, разрешая рапорт.

Их повар никогда не отдавал боевых рапортов и уж тем более не принимал, но он старается. Джаред слушает, не перебивая, автоматически делая пометки в сводке. Потом, на инструктаже, они все равно разберут оборону фермы по молекулам. Но сейчас Гуку нужно показать себя командиром перед бойцами, а Джареду — Джареду необходимо собрать себя. Стать целым. Вспомнить, что он старейшина!

Нити пузырьков срываются с ноздрей Дженсена, поднимаются из приоткрытых губ, заплетаются в смерчи вокруг его неподвижных, тонких, гениальных пальцев. Застывший, каменный, бескровный Дженсен, голый перед всеми, уязвимый — чудовищная неправильность не помещается в Джареде, вскрывает его, как ракета броню фермы. Выжигает изнутри. 

Горло сдавливает спазмом, и Джаред слишком резким движением схлопывает изображение в капсуле — только тут понимая, что видел Дженсена он один. Но дышать становится легче.

Все взгляды в отсеке устремлены не на капсулу — на него. На старейшину. Вот — его люди. Его работа. Вот — его жизнь, то, что обязано быть его мыслями. Но в голове все равно только одно.

Этого не должно было случиться. 

— Чем выдали позицию? — Джаред старается говорить спокойно, но получается, наверное, не очень — Гук давится своим монотонным бормотанием и не по распорядку скребет ногтями запекшуюся кровь в коротких волосах, косит напряженно глазами в угол отсека. И отвечает наконец невнятной скороговоркой:  
— Позиция обнаружена в результате хакерской атаки, — как будто слова слишком горячие на языке.  
— Пиратский хакер атаковал ферму? — Джаред недоуменно прослеживает взгляд: там, в углу — Хиба. Туба с клеем под мышкой, одна рука поглаживает успокаивающе колено раненого, а пальцы второй что-то с бешеной скоростью пишут в воздухе. Что здесь происходит?  
— Нет, старейший! Наш хакер! В процессе проведения сло… взлома искина подвергся…— Гук запинается, шарит глазами в воздухе — и Хиба не выдерживает.

— Дженсен взорвал их вертолеты! — ее голос звенит на оба отсека, и вокруг — кажется, даже в коридоре — воцаряется мертвая тишина.

«Там сейчас рванет!» Дженсен. Да чтоб тебя! Дженсен!

— В процессе взлома искина подвергся нападению вражеского хакера и потерял серв, — веско зачитывает Гук. — Обнаружил свое расположение…

У Джареда в голове — вакуум. Вытащить полумертвого ублюдка из капсулы — и добить. Или заорать на всю пустыню. 

— Он чуть не сжег его, тот урод, хакер пиратов, — продолжает Хиба, обращаясь как будто сразу ко всей ферме. — Дженсен потерял свой серв. Но он поднял в воздух чужую вертушку и расстрелял ею остальные. Он их взорвал! Через Сеть! Все их ракеты. — Она наконец вытягивается в стойку перед Джаредом рядом с тяжко вздыхающим Гуком; туба так и торчит у нее под мышкой. — Я была в двойке Дженсена, старейший! Они пришли за ним! Но мы всех убили.

Она как пьяная — от боя, от гордости, от победы, от того, что смерть прошла слишком близко, но стороной — и распорядок безнадежно нарушен, но Джаред кивает, принимая рапорт. Пишет Гуку: «Обеспечь бойцов едой» — не стоит добивать его после выходки Хибы, напомнив при всех, что он просто повар — бросает взгляд на часы медкапсулы: программа будет работать еще тридцать два часа. И выходит из медблока.

За спиной возбужденный голос Хибы, отвечающей на сыплющиеся со всех сторон вопросы. Впереди — работа. Много работы. И она не ждет.

Дженсен взорвал вертолеты.

***

Первой на Джареда сваливается Тина — он едва успевает дойти до площадки второго яруса. Пару мгновений малодушно хочется проигнорировать отчаянно мигающий вызов — пусть Дженсен придет в себя и сам со всем разбирается, но у них — сделка, и за сделку Джаред отвечает не меньше Дженсена.

— Вы там охуели? — вопит Тина вместо приветствия. — Продажа на носу, транспорт идет, покупатели беснуются, а я восемь — восемь! — твое песчаное нутро часов не могу ни с кем связаться.  
— Доброй смены, Тина, — говорит зачем-то Джаред. Он не знает, как сказать, что Дженсен ранен. Не представляет — как.  
— Если это было «доброе утро», то я уже пообедала. Где он? Ты его так затрахал, что он даже на вызов ответить не в состоянии? Или вы как раз в процессе? Тогда вынь из него член и...  
— Общину атаковали.  
— Включи изображение.  
— Не понимаю.  
— Включи изображение, урод правоверный, или я вылетаю на Зу!

И без того узкие глаза Тины сейчас — как щели в недра звезды, белые волосы торчат во все стороны иглами; похоже на демона плазмы из детской книжки. Но Джареду не смешно. Секунду она вглядывается в его лицо, потом выдыхает облегченно:

— Жив.  
— Он в медкапсуле. Будет в порядке через тридцать два часа.  
— Дейтерий?  
— Мы сохранили дейтерий. Сделка состоится.  
— Как ты допустил это, мудак?

Джаред не знает — как. Но Тина и не ждет ответа.

— Он клялся мне всеми богами, что до сделки никаких нападений! Самое спокойное время на Зу. Так какого Золуса? Кто-то сдал?  
— На Зу не бывает спокойного времени, — Джаред облизывает сухие губы. Сдал — возможно. Но не Тина: взять арендованный возле города склад было бы куда проще, чем плохо укрепленную, но общину в пустыне. Любой, кто знает о месте и времени сделки, устроил бы нападение во время передачи дейтерия покупателям. — Пришли не регулярные рейдеры с Зартанды.  
— Местные, из города?  
— Нет. У меня еще нет отчетов со всех допросов, но, похоже, до нас они грабили космические грузовики вокруг Зу и Зеды. Обычно на общины такие не ходят, не хватает бойцов и вооружения, но эти решили, что мы — легкая добыча. Хотели успеть до рейдеров.  
— Их кто-то навел.  
— Наверняка. Но сейчас это неважно. Про нас знают слишком многие, такое не скроешь. Но сделка состоится.  
— Состоится, — Тина вытягивается в кресле, сплетает ноги каким-то немыслимым узлом и отпивает из высокого стакана. За ее спиной — пустая комната, много солнца и белые башни за стеклянной стеной. Зойди. — А потом на вас нападут снова.  
— Да. — Джаред помнит эти башни. И Дженсена, который валялся там, у стеклянной стены, на необъятной кровати, полуголый, блестящий, такой светлый от солнца, лапал близнецов и смеялся над мучительно краснеющим Джаредом. Красивый. Непристойный — настолько, что почти невозможно было терпеть. Любимый — уже тогда. Теперь Джаред знает.  
— А потом еще раз нападут. И еще.  
— Да. Нападут. Мне надо идти, — он тянется выключить связь.  
— Ему не место на Зу, ты, идиот! — Лицо Тины в гаснущем изображении искажается — то ли злостью, то ли болью. — Ему не место на Зу!

Это Джаред тоже знает.

Иршат уже в столовой, с остальными командирами и бойцами — теми, кому не требуется медицинская помощь. Ждут только отряд, оборонявший вторую ферму. Гук появляется через две минуты после Джареда и сразу же встает к синтезаторам. Крови на его голове уже нет, одежда чистая — успел вымыться. Хорошо — сейчас особенно важно держать дисциплину: люди слишком вымотаны и слишком возбуждены победой. У парней выдалась тяжелая четвертая смена — а у кого-то и пятая — но времени на отдых нет. Нужно собрать и похоронить мертвых, своих и чужих, нужно усилить охрану Центра, пока восстанавливают взорванный при штурме барьер, нужно латать вскрытую ракетным ударом ферму — температура совсем скоро резко пойдет вниз, и с такой дырой в крыше Ночь здесь не переживет никто.

Джаред высчитывает, на сколько смен придется обесточить вторую ферму, чтобы компенсировать расход батарей на строительные синтезаторы, одним глазом наблюдая, как Иршат делит бойцов на группы, когда Гук ставит на стол тарелку. 

— Возьми Азиру и перевезите маты с фабрики сырья фермы-два, нам придется собрать всю общину в одной. Я видел у западного сектора брошенный пиратский танк. Используйте.  
— Азира погибла, старейший.  
— Точно. — Плохая ошибка; похоже, Джаред тоже слишком устал. — Найди техника их фабрики, он должен быть в отряде, который сейчас подойдет. 

Гук кивает, но не уходит, мнется рядом.

— Старейший.

Не «Джаред», но и в стойку повар не вытягивается — значит, не собирается по крайней мере приканчивать свой рапорт. 

— Слушаю.  
— Общине нужен хакер, старейший. 

Джаред прижимает пальцем дергающийся висок. Никто никогда не слышал о боевых хакерах в общинах на Зу, но Гук прав: то, что Дженсен вот так просто взял и взорвал вертолеты, до сих пор не укладывается в голове. Хотя нет. Не просто.

— Он потерял серв.

Гук пару секунд тупо моргает, но потом расплывается в ухмылке.

— Свой серв, ага. А потом добыл себе пиратский и грохнул через него их хакера. Хиба сказала, Дженсен расстрелял бойца, вырезал у него чип из запястья и запихнул себе в руку, — повар восхищенно мотает башкой и ухает, едва не подмигивая Джареду. Джареда сейчас вывернет прямо в тарелку с рагу. 

Дженсен, режущий труп, выковыривающий из мертвого мяса полуживой чип. Дженсен, он же... централ. Ему нельзя — так. 

Гук подозрительно косится на рагу и чуть тухнет.

— Дженсен сильный, круче нет, наверное. Но он же уйдет, старейший. Общине нужен свой хакер. Я вот и подумал... ну. Айро, он из наших, из прошлой, то есть, общины, очень по этому делу всегда был, сервы чинил ребятам. Наши старейшины даже собирались ему специальный курс учебный закупать. Не успели. Вот бы Дженсен его обучил, мы б тогда против всех выстояли.  
— Обсудим на совете, — Джаред кивает и грузит в себя первую ложку еды. На вкус — как планктонная паста. 

Гук неловко дергает головой в ответ и отваливает наконец. Джаред кладет в себя следующую ложку. Таймер на зрительном поле отсчитывает секунды. До окончания работы программы медкапсулы остался тридцать один час двадцать восемь минут семнадцать секунд. Шестнадцать. Пятнадцать.

Тина права, Джаред мудак. Но общине действительно не помешает боевой хакер, и Айро — ушастый Айро, отбывающий сейчас свою вторую боевую на посту двадцать-один-юг — отличный повод не запихивать Дженсена прямо из капсулы в вертолет до города. Дженсен не откажет учить, будит сучиться, конечно, но не откажет. А Джаред — он... он не сможет.

Дженсену не место на Зу. Дженсен уйдет. Но ему придется сделать это самому. Джаред не сможет.

— Старейший, — на плечо ложится тяжелая рука. Джаред на автомате запихивает в себя еще одну ложку и поднимает голову. Лоб и щека Иршата наскоро заклеены и измазаны ранозаживляющим составом. — Джаред. Сколько смен ты не спал? Семь?  
— Восьмая заканчивается.

Они оба знают, что спать сейчас нельзя: слишком много работы, да и никто в общине не поймет, если старейшина завалится дрыхнуть, когда бойцы идут в пятую или шестую трудовую после драки — будь он хоть неделю на ногах. Но Иршат щурится и улыбается углом рта. 

— Из пилотов только Чимит не ранен, но я бы поставил его в трудовую.  
— Я сам развезу дозор по постам.

Всего два круга. А потом можно улечься прямо в вертолете и отключиться, хотя бы часа на три. Джаред вкладывает во взгляд самое большое «спасибо», на какое сейчас способен. Иршат улыбается шире и хлопает по плечу.

— Бестревожной смены, старейший.  
— Бестревожной смены, командир.

И если совсем поведет в полете, можно будет включить искин.

Искин, Джаред, конечно, не включает — и без того маршрут привычный, как от каюты до сортира. Сумерки закончились, и неверная синева погасла; пустыню сожрала Ночь. Отрисованные сервом серые дюны мягко перекатываются внизу, словно волны, словно под днищем вертушки снова океан Забра, пролив между островами, и справа не огрызок скалы в песке, а башня «Маяка», а впереди — как наяву — три тонкие белые трубки лифтовых шахт. И кабина идет вверх, вверх, почти подкатывая к облачному слою.

Дженсен улетает.

Джаред гонит крошечный трясущийся ротоплан над океаном, выжимая максимум из хилого двигателя, бежит сквозь стройку, сбивая ноги на мокрых камнях, срывая дыхание; он не знает — зачем: все равно не догнать. Бежит, как бежал тот парень в «Десяти шагах до весны» сквозь ледяной дождь, думая, что теряет навсегда.

Тогда — Джаред не знал. Теперь знает. Это называется отчаяние. Страх потерять. Во рту горько, под ребрами — ноющая пустота. За спиной, в кабине, грохает дружный хохот, вышвыривая с Забра обратно на Зу. Джаред жестко трет ладонью лицо, и кто-то из бойцов хлопает его по плечу, протягивая флягу с водой.

Джаред — хреновый старейшина. И пилот тоже так себе: впереди, совсем близко, первый пост. Они чуть не прошли мимо.

Работа помогает: отключить все мысли, не смотреть каждые пять секунд на мигающий таймер Дженсеновой медкапсулы, сдвинуть его подальше в угол визуального поля, сосредоточиться на простом, привычном — рапорт сдающих пост, проверка оборудования, назначение двойки на смену, «пост принял» — и дальше, к следующему. Ребята, просидевшие всю драку в дозоре на внешнем круге, едва забравшись в вертушку, жадно набрасываются с вопросами на товарищей, в кабине не смолкающий шум голосов. Но Джаред не вслушивается, влипнув в приборы и управление. Даже когда за спиной отчетливо звучит: «Дженсен».

На месте бывшего поста восемь-северо-запад — оплавленные скалы, черная копоть, тусклые потеки металла. Голоса резко смолкают; под ухающим гулом тормозящих лопастей винта тишина еще гуще, глубже. Воротники у всех распахнуты, на грязной коже — резкие штрихи татуировки. Не виденные здесь никем и никогда океанские волны. Джаред протягивает руку вправо, сжимая пальцы на чьем-то плече, подставляет свое под чужую ладонь — и не чувствует ни-че-го. Но это усталость. Это пройдет. 

Момент заканчивается с последним взмахом винта, сменяясь — как всегда — работой, и ничуть не уменьшая радостного возбуждения бойцов. Любой из тех, кому выпала в ту смену боевая, мог стать сажей на скалах; любой из тех, кому не выпала — кровавым куском мяса в лабиринте под пустыней. Но они не стали. Они выжили. Они победили. И Джаред растягивает губы в улыбке. 

Он — впервые здесь, впервые, наверное, за всю свою жизнь — мучительно хочет остаться один.

Полкруга пройдены. Остались полтора. Джаред ведет вертушку на юг, думая только о том, как посадит ее во внутренний двор фермы и отрубится прямо в пилотском кресле.

***

Звук впивается ядовитым жалом в левый висок и ползет, перебирая стальными лапками, через весь лоб. Джаред трясет головой, пытаясь смахнуть тварь, мычит протестующе — и резко садится.

Под черепной коробкой вместо одной — уже сотня тварей колючим клубком, переносицу ломит, вокруг — кабина вертолета. На зрительном поле вызов. Яги.

Дженсен.

— Что с ним?! — пересохший язык с трудом отлипает от неба. Пульс в висках набирает обороты.  
— Простите, что разбудил, старейший, — Яги в медблоке, усталый, но спокойный, за его спиной — мерцание капсул, негромкий женский голос как будто поет. Джаред с усилием переводит дыхание и расправляет плечи. Глаза сами скашиваются в угол, на счетчик — Дженсену осталось мариноваться в геле двадцать шесть часов. Все в порядке. Все хорошо.  
— Я слушаю, Яги.  
— Мне нужно освободить две капсулы, — медтехник поводит шеей, словно она у него затекла. — Люди умирают.  
— Кто-то еще? — Джаред сглатывает.  
— Пока нет. Но двое в критическом состоянии. Ни одна капсула не завершила программу, но мы могли бы достать Дженсена.  
— Он даже половину цикла не прошел!

Яги тяжело кивает, будто сам себе.

— Йована предупреждала, что вы будете против, старейший. Но люди умирают.  
— А Дженсен... — Джаред очень аккуратно укладывает руки на подлокотники кресла и зажимает зубами едва не вырвавшееся: «А Дженсен не человек?!» — Почему Дженсен, Яги?  
— Все его внутренние повреждения компенсированы, угрозы для жизни нет. Программа начала курс восстановления потерянных кровяных телец, процесс длительный, но он возможен и вне капсулы. У Дженсена сильный организм, он справится. Конечно, это займет больше времени...  
— Насколько больше?  
— Пятьдесят смен, шестьдесят... до окончательного воспроизводства. Но самочувствие улучшится уже смен через десять-двадцать. Возможно.

Перед глазами — белый, как скалы, Дженсен. Но Джаред — старейшина. Его люди умирают. А Дженсен просто... просто член общины. Такой же, как...

Джаред закрывает глаза.

— Да, Яги. Готовь капсулу к завершению программы. И дождись меня. Я буду через пять минут. 

На этот раз коридор третьего яруса пуст. В медблоке остался десяток раненых, почти все то ли без сознания, то ли спят. На кушетке у входа — стопка одежды: комбинезон, свитер... Свитер — Дженсена, старый, купленный в общественном ателье-синтезаторе в космопорте Сан-Зари. У Джареда тоже есть свитер оттуда. Они оба тогда... Джаред обрывает себя. Не время вспоминать.

Сверху стопки — белый серв в плохо отчищенных ржавых потеках. Покалеченный браслет в пальцах шершавый, неожиданно мягкий; всегда казалось — он жестче. Взрезанная ножом кромка колет кожу — Дженсену будет натирать. Серв — глаза Дженсена, серьезно. Он остался без глаз в разгар боя. Джаред встряхивает головой, сбрасывает слишком натуралистичный, слишком страшный образ.

— Старейший? — Яги с усилием трет лоб и приглаживает ладонью стриженый ежик седых волос. — Это вещи Дженсена, Хиба принесла из его... из вашей каюты. Его одежда в утилизаторе, в крови была.  
— В крови? — тупо переспрашивает Джаред. Он тянет время, вот что. — Открывай капсулу.

Яги сдвигает пальцы в воздухе, и крышка лопается, бесшумно скользит в пазы — на мгновение кажется, что гель сейчас хлынет на пол — но геля уже нет. Дженсен в вогнутом ложе — серый, как валики дна под ним. В ноздри бьет резкий запах, бьет по нервам воспоминанием: так у Джареда пахли волосы после казни на Забре. Едко, привязчиво, никакой шампунь не брал.

Дженсен открывает глаза.

— Привет, — одними губами говорит Джаред. От облегчения подгибаются колени, от беспокойства пропадает голос. Джаред прочищает горло и повторяет громко: — Привет!

Дженсен переводит на него прозрачный расфокусированный взгляд. Яги рядом протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Дженсену подняться. Джаред останавливает медтехника жестом:

— Разберусь. Дай чем укрыть его.

Дженсен заторможенно моргает раз, другой, и крупно вздрагивает — вцепляется в правое запястье судорожным паническим жестом.

— У меня, твой серв у меня, вот! Сейчас. Сейчас надену.

Дженсен с трудом выпрямляется, хватаясь за бортики, за руки Джареда, спускает ноги и почти падает в одеяло. Легкий, тонкий, заострившийся Дженсен, похожий на затертую, размытую фильтрами копию себя самого. А может, это щиплющая влага мешает смотреть. Джаред усиленно смаргивает и отводит Дженсена к койке. Яги уже подвозит к капсуле следующего раненого. Бросает через плечо:

— Старейший, ему надо одеться. Замерзнет.  
— Он очень слаб, — хрипло сообщает Джаред очевидное. Под кадыком бьется: живой-живой-живой.  
— Скорость сердечных сокращений снижена. И кровяное давление значительно ниже нормы. Надо поесть. Я отправил Гуку его меню на первую неделю.

Дженсен перехватывает руку Джареда, вцепляясь в серв непослушными пальцами. Он дрожит и дышит слишком поверхностно, но упрямо сжимает губы в тонкую ломаную линию.

— Сейчас, я надену. Поверни руку.

Прежде чем натянуть потертый браслет, Джаред на секунду прижимается губами к запястью Дженсена, прямо поверх розового вспухшего шрама.

Медицинский серв-инсталлятор срабатывает с тихим щелчком, серв стягивается, плотно обхватывая руку, и Дженсен замирает, даже дышать перестает, но — не успевает Джаред испугаться — тут же шумно выдыхает и распрямляет спину, будто к нему подрубили источник энергии. Зрачки быстро двигаются, сканируя пространство, пальцы поглаживают воздух. Успокоившись, Дженсен трет глаза, а потом вяло машет ладонью перед лицом, словно отгоняя кого-то. И бормочет в никуда:

— Ебучие рыбки.  
— А? — Джаред тщетно пытается поймать взгляд Дженсена, комкает беспомощно в руках свитер.

Наконец Дженсен фокусируется, смотрит в глаза и негромко спрашивает, кутаясь в одеяло:

— Что случилось?  
— Ты не помнишь? — Джаред ошарашен. Он думал... он надеялся узнать у Дженсена все подробности — рапорт Гука и восторженная болтовня Хибы не сильно помогли собрать общую картину. Но Дженсен пожимает плечами и настойчиво пытается отнять у Джареда свитер.

Никогда в жизни Джаред не одевал другого человека, а этот упертый другой еще и шатается от слабости, но сопротивляется и рвется все делать сам. Безуспешно, впрочем.

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — спрашивает Джаред, натягивая на узкие белые ступни штанины комбинезона.

Дженсен запускает пальцы во влажные волосы на затылке, отдергивает и брезгливо нюхает.

— Помню, — нараспев говорит он, — как спустился на дристаный Забр.

«Яги! — хочется завопить Джареду. — У Дженсена отшибло память!»

Спокойно. Так. Спокойно. Джаред поднимает Дженсена, застегивает на нем комбинезон, шнурует высокие ботинки. 

— Это было давно, Дженсен, — пусть только голос не дрожит, ладно? — Забр. Я скрутил тебя у терминала. Помнишь?

Зубы Дженсена постукивают, и сам он трясется от холода, когда натягивает на плечи одеяло, а потом неловко выпутывает из него руку и тянет вверх указательный палец.

— Вот, — назидательно произносит Дженсен.  
— Что?

Нельзя было его вытаскивать из капсулы, никак нельзя!

— Вот где начались все мои проблемы, Дикий. Надо было позволить чертовой вспышке испепелить меня нахуй.

Джаред замахивается автоматически — расквасить придурку рожу, вколотить в тупую башку, что так не шутят, не шутят, блядь! Дженсен, гадина центральная, стоит, покачиваясь от слабости и лыбится во все зубы. Джаред сграбастывает его, целует рот, нос с побледневшими до почти невидимых пятнышками веснушек, мокрые волосы, уши, шею, в кои-то веки не замотанную шарфом, и Дженсен тихо фыркает, падает вперед, оседает в объятье, поддается и сам прижимается тесно, тянет к себе за куртку.

— Скотина, — шепчет Джаред между поцелуями. — Ты все помнишь. Помнишь! Не делай так, слышишь? Не смей, убью. Убью совсем.  
— Без тебя справятся, — улыбается Дженсен куда-то в плечо и все тянет к себе ближе некуда. — Джаред, стой. Погоди. Смотрят же. Не надо. Потом. Джаред.

Смотрят, да. Косятся. Пусть. Плевать.

Дженсен разжимает слабую хватку на воротнике куртки и шагает вперед, едва держась на ногах.

— Куда собрался, герой? Хватайся за меня.  
— Пусти, я сам.  
— Вот сейчас смешно, да. Не дергайся, ну! Яги велел тебя накормить. Столовая в другой стороне.   
— Сам пойду, отцепись ты, старейшина.

Они оба как пьяные, Дженсена штормит и потряхивает так, что одеяло сползает с плеч, и путь до первого яруса, кажется, длится вечность.

Привычный порядок в столовой нарушен: столы сдвинуты теснее и у стены выставлены три новых. Джаред с трудом вспоминает, что сам распорядился перевести сюда вторую ферму. Людей слишком много, чуть локтями не стукаются — похоже, они с Дженсеном попали как раз между сменами. Гук машет рукой от синтезаторов, двигает губами — только ничего не слышно за стуком ложек и гулом голосов. Джаред машет в ответ, подзывая, высматривает место с краю — не тащить же Дженсена в самую гущу. И вдруг все смолкает.

Дженсен ерзает, пытаясь отцепиться, но Джаред не в силах ни разомкнуть руку, ни сказать упрямому ублюдку, чтобы прекратил дергаться — на них смотрит вся община. И впервые с возвращения на Зу не понятно, как сделать правильно.

Тишину режет оглушительный скрежет отодвигаемых стульев — слева, от стола старейшин. Они — они встают. Командиры. Старшие. И пересаживаются молча, освобождая место в торце. Спустя две бесконечные секунды доходит: место — для Дженсена.

Дженсен хмыкает рядом, в ухо, пихает больно локтем в бок, и Джаред все-таки отпускает руку.

Дженсен идет один, между рядами бойцов — и каждый, мимо кого он проходит, касается ладонью его плеча. По столовой волной катится: «Дже-е-енсе-ен», десяток рук подхватывают его разом, когда он спотыкается, и Дженсен там, впереди, говорит что-то, от чего весь отсек грохает смехом.

Удивительный. Он даже в свой Момент умудряется привнести... ну. Свое. В груди печет, и как всегда, всегда с Дженсеном, Джаред не может назвать то, что чувствует. Это странно — быть в стороне, и гордиться Дженсеном — вот так, со стороны. Тот, покачнувшись, падает на стул и растекается по столу локтями, привычно гнет под себя пространство. Сейчас Джаред и не вспомнит, зачем пытался доказать всей общине, что Дженсен — такой же, как они.

Он не такой. Он централ без татуировки, нарушивший, зараза, все возможные приказы. Он — Дженсен, который всегда поступает только так, как считает нужным, который никогда и никого не слушает. И сейчас вся община повторяет его имя, и командиры дают ему место за своим столом. 

Джаред усаживается на свой стул в центре, между Йованой и Иршатом, и слегка порозовевший Дженсен подмигивает весело: выкуси, мол. Джаред улыбается ему и сам пугается осторожной, непрошеной мысли: здесь, за этим столом, Дженсен — свой. Не пытался ведь, не рвался, стоял, придурок, в стороне и смеялся только. А потом взял и вписался сам. В общину. На Зу.

Гук тащит две тарелки, и в Дженсеновой — такая гора еды, что хватило бы на троих. Джаред старается не пялиться, обводит взглядом столовую, усердно двигающих челюстями бойцов, но слышит все равно: смешок Дженсена и — «Эй, столько и нашему старейшине не сожрать».

Повар бурчит в ответ про предписания, Иршат заговаривает о распорядке на следующую смену, Йована просит Гука проследить за чьим-то еще рационом, и все — будто так и надо, будто так было всегда, никакой атаки, никаких потерь и погибших, взорванных вертолетов, разрушенной фермы, и Дженсен живой и язвительный, рядом, за столом старейшин, там, где ему и место.

Пока локтя Джареда не касаются пальцы Йованы:

— Уведи его.

Тарелка Дженсена все так же полна, но он улыбается и, кажется, в полном порядке — вот только пальцы впиваются в край стола до белых костяшек, и Джаред понимает: сейчас Дженсен упадет.

На ноги подбрасывает будто пружиной. Джаред поднимает руку в сторону замерших с ложками бойцов — старейшина встал, конец еде:

— Продолжайте!

Дженсен покорно приваливается к руке, позволяет обхватить себя за пояс, и это так на него не похоже, что Джаред стискивает зубы. Одеяло окончательно сползает на пол. Дженсен с сожалением провожает его взглядом.

— Устал, — сообщает он тихо.  
— В каюту или в медотсек?  
— В каюту, Дикий. Я не помираю. Устал. Поспать бы. Да отцепись ты! — и вот теперь это Дженсен.

Джаред и не думает убирать руку, они двигаются медленно, вдоль стены, и Дженсен изо всех сил старается держаться прямо.

— Они не смотрят, — говорит зачем-то Джаред, хотя знает: смотрят.  
— Да пусть любуются. Эту общину не спасти всем богам Золуса: они считают, что я их боевой хакер! Беда-а-а...

Джаред почти ненавидит себя, когда отвечает:

— Наш. Ты наш боевой хакер.

Он не должен хотеть этого. Не должен. Дженсену — по-прежнему не место на Зу. И то, с каким трудом дается ему сейчас каждый шаг — еще одно подтверждение.

— Эй, Дикий, прекрати трагически сопеть. Вот откуда вы такие получаетесь на Зу, а? Целая пустыня сентиментальных мужиков, которые сначала стреляют, а потом рыдают. Над эмофониями.

Язык у Дженсена заплетается, спотыкается об слова, ноги подгибаются; он злится — терпеть не может собственную слабость, и Джаред хочет уже только одного: чтобы коридор наконец закончился. 

В каюте Дженсен мешком валится на койку и подгребает под себя одеяла, слабо возится в ворохе, а потом замирает, скрючившись на боку.

— Принести что-нибудь? Воды? Или спать?  
— Не надо ничего, Дикий. Побудь тут, ладно?

Джаред быстро кивает раз, другой. Садится на край койки и осторожно устраивает ладонь на спине Дженсена — тот удовлетворенно вздыхает:

— Так теплее, ага. Расскажи, что было. Я видел, вы зачищали лабиринт. Где-то у склада. А потом?

Джаред рассказывает. Как отряд Иршата взял в клещи последнее пиратское звено, и Джаред с ребятами подоспели к самому концу боя, даже и стрелять почти не пришлось. Рассказывает, что две чужие вертушки все-таки ушли, но улетели на них немногие. Что остальных похоронили уже; теперь у общины есть первое кладбище в скалах. А вертолеты, что Дженсен разнес, послужат сырьем для синтезаторов: отличная броня, много, много брони. Как раз хватит и на ферму, и на взорванную крышку Центра. 

Джаред вытягивается на койке рядом с Дженсеном и продолжает говорить, даже когда понимает, что тот давно спит, ткнувшись носом в плечо. Джаред говорит про атаку, про то, что без Дженсена у них не было ни шанса. Говорит про будущую сделку, про Тину, которая готова была закопать Джареда в песок живьем, когда узнала про нападение. Говорит про воду, про то, что скважина не пострадала и все резервуары целы. И — сам не знает с чего — вспоминает Зи-Нову, фонтан на площади перед космопортом, огромный, как поставленный на бок океан. Вспоминает, как вырастали ввысь, сплетаясь, миллиарды струй, как трепетали по ветру тонкие водные полотнища, вспыхивая на солнце несуществующими цветами, как обрушивались в бассейн тысячи тонн воды — пресной воды — просто так, просто, чтобы красиво, и Джаред стоял, не в силах сдвинуться с места, с распахнутым ртом. А Дженсен, вопивший, что надо бежать, на рейс опоздаем, вдруг взял и облапал за задницу — при всех, прям пальцы между ног втолкнул. Джаред тогда подпрыгнул, как ошпаренный, а Дженсен ржал над ним, не обидно совсем. А потом они бежали, бежали, и уже в самолете Дженсен долго рассказывал про тот фонтан — Джаред тогда и не знал еще слова такого — рассказывал, гордый, как будто сам запустил все эти струи к небу.

Джаред прижимается теснее и говорит, чтобы Дженсен не волновался, он не станет спать, потому что... Потому что не хочет видеть сны. А еще — он боится пропустить момент, когда Дженсен проснется.

***

Просыпается Дженсен взбалмошно, резко, с криком. Он начинает драться, даже не очнувшись до конца, отшатывается, вжимается спиной в стену, и глаза у него обалдевшие, перепуганные, огромные на осунувшемся лице.

— Тише, эй! Кошмар? Приснился кошмар? — Джаред отодвигается, дает Дженсену прийти в себя.

Тот затихает, моргает непонимающе, а потом выбирается из одеяла и судорожно дергает застежки комбинезона. Джаред видит обнаженный впалый живот и прямо под ребрами — еще один розовый тонкий шрам. Миллиметром выше — и все.

Дженсен мажет ладонью в воздухе, крутит что-то невидимое, как куклу, — рассматривает, наверное, себя.

— Приснился, говоришь? — хрипло переспрашивает, ощупывая ребра, цепляясь пальцами за вспухшую кожу, не до конца затянувшуюся рану. — Вот так вот, без серва разгуливать, мозг потом раком встает. И ты такое каждую ночь смотришь?

Джаред пожимает плечами.

— Мне не нравится. Фу. Жуть.  
— Бывает хорошее, — замечает Джаред и тянет руку к шраму. — Бывают не кошмары.

Дженсен еще бледный от кровопотери, от сна, от холода, на лбу испарина мелким бисером, живот ледяной, а шрам под ладонью горячий, неправильный, некрасивый. Между ребер растекается жидкий огонь, не дает дышать, и Джаред мычит на выдохе мучительно.

— Видал? — Дженсен гордо выпячивает грудь. — Я прям как настоящий боец. Хотя до твоих меток мне далеко, старейшина.  
— Не надо, — бормочет Джаред и настойчиво давит Дженсену на плечо, укладывая на подушки.  
— Не надо, — повторяет он, изламываясь на невесомо-тонком Дженсене, сползая губами по его телу вниз, к ребрам.  
— Не смей так больше! — кричит Джаред шепотом и прижимается к горячему шраму пересушенным ртом.

Он зализывает шрам, как будто так быстрее заживет, как будто так можно добрать время в капсуле, отданное другому раненому. Дженсен молчит и вздрагивает, и беспокойными пальцами зарывается Джареду в волосы.

Непонятно, что это, но Джаред не может остановиться. Он целует-лижет вогнутую каплю пупка, расстегивает до конца комбинезон Дженсена и возит губами по резинке трусов, горячо дышит на резко выделяющиеся тазовые косточки, вылизывает ямку на стыке ребер, где солнечное сплетение. Трогает, всасывает легонько кожу, согревая, исходя на ответную дрожь, давясь паническим кашлем, и то горячее, что жжет ребра, выхлестывается наружу, просачивается сквозь одежду, стекает вниз, но вниз — не сейчас, рано, нет. Ох, нет. Ну зачем же так. Так не вовремя. Так стыдно.

Дженсен подставляется, изгибается от удовольствия, направляет, вздыхает прерывисто и все накручивает на пальцы пряди, играет волосами, дергает, тянет. А потом давит на затылок, направляя к паху.

— Нельзя, Дженсен, тебе нельзя, — это что-то из забытого, из старого: не давать Дженсену то, что он просит, что хочет, что нужно.

Как ни странно, тот соглашается, соскальзывает ладонью на шею, трет пальцем за ухом:

— Н-да. Сейчас если стояк, то сразу обморок, похоже, — он хмыкает и качает головой. — А ты? Иди ко мне. Иди сюда.

Джаред вытягивается на боку и зажимает ногу Дженсена между коленей.

— Потерплю.  
— Тебе не впервой? — ржет, зараза, ерзает, возбуждает.  
— С тобой хочу. Вместе.

Дженсен тяжело сглатывает, вертится в руках, перекручивается, прижимается спиной к груди и говорит глухо куда-то в стену, совсем не слышное и вообще непонятное:

— Я тебя тоже, Дикий.

И замирает, засыпая вновь.

***

Дженсен так и спит, смена за сменой, все пять дней, что проходят до сделки. Джаред уходит в пустыню только на боевые, в рабочие выбирая задания на ферме, чтобы быть в двух шагах, когда Дженсен позовет. Но Дженсен не зовет. Зато они начинают разговаривать — много, как никогда раньше. Джаред возится с вертушками на внутреннем дворе, ползает по шахтам, проверяя вентиляцию, ковыряется в забарахлившем синтезаторе, а окопавшийся на койке в каюте Дженсен висит рядом в воздухе и треплется, не замолкая, не вырубаясь даже на другие вызовы. Джаред слушает о курительных домах и богемных архипелагах на Зюнвихе, о вертикальных городах на Зойди, о виноградных фермах в Заповеднике на Зинакри — «настоящих фермах, Дикий, а не закопанных в песок бронированных коробках!» О марках твискона, о биржах, катерах, фонтанах, сенсографическом оборудовании и химических наркотиках. Смотрит, как меняется Дженсен, многоликий, невозможный, как он язвит и заигрывает с Тиной, умудряясь одновременно обсуждать дела, как становится жестким, точным, сфокусированным, будто лазерный луч, с адвокатами, как обволакивает покупателей, затягивая в мягкую, но беспощадную воронку слов. Смотрит, как Дженсен морщится, когда Яги делает ему уколы, как шутит с Гуком, притаскивающим подносы еды, — шутит, умудряясь оставаться далеким, словно между ним и поваром многокилометровый каньон, а не два шага в тесной каюте. А потом Дженсен снова засыпает, забыв отключить связь, и Джаред смотрит на торчащую из кокона одеял встрепанную макушку или заострившийся веснушчатый нос. Смотрит, смотрит и смотрит, не в силах прекратить.

Дженсен уже не такой белый и заторможенный, ему лучше с каждым днем, хотя из каюты он по-прежнему почти не выходит, свив себе на койке настоящее гнездо. Иногда он просыпается, долго трет глаза — но никогда не признается, что снилось — заявляет хрипло, что устал, и заставляет болтать Джареда. Вытягивает, как вакуумным насосом — про детскую ферму, прочитанные книги, боевые тренировки, короткую жизнь в городе и глупое совсем, дурацкое — как Джаред мальчишкой еще катался с дюн на лыжах или мастерил парус, чтобы доехать до гор на горизонте.

Они почти не говорят про Забр, но часто — про свой побег через всю Систему, с тюремной охраной на хвосте. Дженсену почему-то нравится, когда Джаред подробно пересказывает, что видел на разных спутниках, будто его самого тогда не было рядом. Подзуживает, подстегивает, смеется, слушает. Стыдное вытаскивает, заставляя Джареда краснеть, как солнце перед закатом.

Кстати о стыдном — Дженсен издевается просто. Пока он еще слишком слаб, ему нельзя напрягаться, и Джаред вначале решительно пресекает все его попытки устроить похабную возню под одеялом. Но потом — потом он уже и не против, наверное: слишком трудно спорить, когда собственное тело отзывается протряхивающим горячим импульсом на любое касание, а прикасается Дженсен постоянно. Безостановочно. Спит, развалившись сверху, как на подушке. Тянет в рот пальцы Джареда — просто так, потому что ему нравится. Обнимает во сне ногами и руками. Лезет целоваться без повода, объясняя: так быстрее кровь бежит по венам. Так живее.

В воспоминаниях все чаще всплывает Забр и злое, отчаянное, докучливое возбуждение. И тот первый сон-не-сон, когда Джаред сорвался, когда толкался судорожно в крепкую задницу чужака-централа, ненавидя себя и его.

Только сейчас злости нет совсем, наоборот — как-то тепло. Даже когда Джаред понимает: Дженсен дразнит его нарочно, нарочно не дает, нарочно бросает все попытки раскрутить на еблю.

Джаред чуть не срывается, когда на четвертый день Дженсен решает доползти до душа. Конечно, он не отключает связь. Конечно, он делает вид, что не понимает: Джаред застывает со своей отверткой возле разобранных внутренностей вертолета и жадно смотрит, как падает на пол комбинезон, как Дженсен гнется, переливается весь, освобождая себя от трусов и майки, как, держась за стенки, шагает голый в душ под мелкую водяную пыль и яростно намыливает пропахшие медицинским гелем волосы. Джаред не смотрит на его шрам под ребрами. Он и так выучил его весь, впечатал в сетчатку, как татуировку общины. Той. Мертвой. Которую он убивал.

Дженсен подставляет лицо под пар, капли оседают на ресницах, и тут он вскидывает взгляд и насмешливо смотрит прямо в глаза:

— Нравится?  
— Дженсен, — только и может выдохнуть Джаред. Он переступает с ноги на ногу и как можно незаметнее поправляет в штанах неудобно изогнутый набухший член.

Дженсен крутит задницей, намыливает бедра, живот, ноги, закусив мокрую нижнюю губу. А потом сплевывает воду и говорит:

— Ну, тогда до конца смены!  
— Выздоравливаешь, — замечает Джаред.

Подмигнув, Дженсен отрубает связь.

Все мышцы тянет, как после тренировки. Приходится отжиматься прямо тут, у вертолета. 

Дженсен и правда выздоравливает: допрошенный с пристрастием Яги официально разрешает ему лететь на сделку лично. Накачав предварительно лекарствами. 

Ликующий Дженсен победно притаскивает все свои пять одеял и устраивается в пассажирском кресле с ногами, бросая из своего кокона взгляды, от которых кожа горит, словно Джареда запихнули голым в раскаленный песок.

Они в кабине вдвоем: идут над караваном в двухместной вертушке, той самой, в которой собирали своих первых кочевников. Прямо под ними — грузовая платформа с дейтерием, окруженная тяжелыми вертолетами с бойцами. Джаред отвечает за разведку: все стены кабины залеплены экранами радаров и сканеров. Но пески пусты до горизонта.

Куда-то пропадает навязчивое желание последних дней говорить и слушать. В вязком, концентрированно-жарком молчании хочется трогать, словно подушечки пальцев натерло песком, и необходимо срочно охладить их о гладкую кожу Дженсена. Джаред кусает губы — так сильно хочется целоваться. Неправильно, так нельзя, нужно собраться: у них впереди десять часов полета и в финале небывалая для общины сделка. Небывалая для Зу — через головы Консульства, посредников, перекупщиков. Дженсен перемахнул сразу три обязательных для торговой цепочки дейтерия звена, и рискуют теперь все: и община, и покупатели. 

— Скучаю по тебе, даже когда ты рядом, — выпаливает Джаред, безотрывно пялясь вперед до боли в глазах, и дышит размеренно, пытаясь обуздать вспышку.  
— Все пройдет нормально, не психуй, — тихий, успокаивающий голос Дженсена гипнотизирует, и сердце выравнивает сбитый ритм. — На нас работают лучшие люди.  
— Ты лучший, — сообщает Джаред вместо того, чтобы выставить искин следить за радарами и смять Дженсена всем весом прямо вместе с ворохом одеял. — Не психую.

Дженсен фыркает, как всегда, когда говоришь ему что-то хорошее, и притягивает к себе за шею, нажимает на загривок, вынуждая оторвать взгляд от экранов, посмотреть в глаза. Он целует, как будто бьет — коротко, жестко, без предупреждения. И боль внизу, как от удара — внезапно-острая, мучительная, и Джаред стонет выдохом Дженсену на губы.

— Вот же ты дурно-ой сейчас, — поет Дженсен, улыбаясь, и глаза у него прозрачно-зеленые, смеются. — Прям как тогда, на Зойди.

В голове воспоминанием вырастают белые башни за стеклянной стеной и золотой, незнакомо опасный Дженсен в свете безопасного солнца. 

— Помнишь, Дикий, как Тжин хотел тебя выебать? Как зудело у него, как подкатывал, как руки распускал? Вот они, покупатели, так же. Они очень, очень хотят нас. Боятся, но хотят. Ну точно как Тжин. И мы с этого их хотения вытянем все.

Джаред помнит Тжина — почти точную копию Тины — за стойкой бара, помнит белые волосы и вытянуто-острые глаза, помнит непонятную просьбу: «Чувак, открой профиль по секс-сделкам, я уже готов впечатлиться!» Помнит, как Тжин сунул в руку виртуальный свиток, перевязанный серебряной лентой, и шепнул, нагло елозя тонкими губами по мочке уха: «Открывай, так и быть. Тебе, суровый парень, все можно!»

Джареду очень хотелось ударить Тжина, но он был гостем в их с Тиной новом баре, и бить было бы невежливо. Поэтому он просто дернул ленточку, только чтобы уйти от непрошеного контакта. Этот самый их ебаный профиль развернулся во все визуальное поле, и Джаред непроизвольно замахал руками, а потом зажмурился даже, но все равно в сетчатку впечаталось намертво: виртуальный голый Тжин с торчащим членом и пляшущие вокруг его головы непристойные видео с ним в главной роли, странные приспособления жуткого вида, облако отзывов, шкала рейтинга.

Дженсен ржал, как подстреленный, и хлопал по коленкам, пока Джаред наощупь пытался свернуть похабный свиток. А потом Тина спросила озадаченно:

— Где ты выскреб это небывалое чудо-юдо?  
— На Зу, — соврал Дженсен, все еще веселясь. Неправда ведь, он же на Зу еще не был тогда.

И вот тут Джаред почувствовал их страх. Тжин шарахнулся в сторону, Тина замерла, недоверчиво изогнув тонкую бровь. А Дженсен стал очень-очень серьезным и повторил:

— На Зу. Мне надо на Зу, ребята. Нужна помощь.

Понятно, почему Тина ненавидит Джареда.

— Чего грузишься, Дикий? — Дженсен изворачивается, упаковывается в кресле боком и спиной наваливается на Джареда, так что затылок давит на плечо. Запрокидывает голову и смотрит, ухмыляясь, снизу вверх. У него темные ресницы. Колкие. Щекотные под пальцами.

Дженсен зажмуривается сразу, морщит нос, дергает смешно головой. Джаред наклоняется и целует — они так перевернуто и целуются, ужасно странно, и от этой странности хочется еще больше, хотя больше уже некуда, и так голова кружится. 

Дженсен в руках теплый, тяжелый, расслабленный. Замирает, стекает вниз, закрывает глаза; только губы шевелятся.

Он так и засыпает на плече, прямо посреди поцелуя. Джаред несколько часов держит спину прямо, чтобы не разбудить его, и слушает размеренное сонное дыхание, не отрывая взгляда от песков.

Когда на сканерах появляется энергетическая станция, Дженсен просыпается — сам, обломав Джареда посреди раздумий как его разбудить: словами или все-таки позволить себе засунуть руку под одеяла. Тянется, аж выгибается весь, сладко стонет, пуская по хребту мурашки; перекидывает ногу через подлокотник и бьет несильно Джареда по лодыжке.

— Ну как, готов разбогатеть, Дикий?  
— Тебе лекарство нужно, — Джаред поворачивается к оставленному Яги запасу инъекторов, но Дженсен кривится и перехватывает руку.  
— Да помню я. Сам.

Он прижимает пистолет прямо к шее, оттягивая шарф, долго трет потом место укола и гримасничает, будто и не резал себя, запихивая в рану кусок трупа, будто не дрался в рукопашной, будто все еще — централ. Джаред никогда не перестанет ему удивляться.

Под караваном — поля батарей, уходящие за горизонт волнами черные соты, мертво поблескивающие в свете звезд. Длинный корпус станции — не освещенной, законсервированной на долгую Ночь — взрезает их узким утесом.

Вертолеты слаженно заходят на подлетную дугу, и Дженсен меняется снова: садится в кресле прямо, подогнув под себя одну ногу, сводит сосредоченно брови. Пальцы летают по невидимым интерфейсам с такой скоростью, что аж в глазах рябит.

— Старейшина, хватит пялиться, работай давай. Что на радарах?  
— Чисто.  
— Открываю купол складской зоны.

Крыша над внутренним двором станции ползет в сторону, и Джаред дает сопровождению команду к посадке. Они пришли первыми, покупателей еще нет — все идет по плану.

Сигнал о приближении транспортного средства со стороны города звучит тоже по плану — минута в минуту. Тяжелый песчаный краулер весь, от крыши до колес, уляпан ярко светящимися гербами Сан-Зари: Джаред знает, что и это тоже часть плана Дженсена — никто в здравом уме не захочет связываться с теми, кто под защитой сети лучевых пушек Лиги, развернутой на орбите.

Но вот дальше план летит в недра Золуса: краулер, вместо того чтобы зайти в открытые для него ворота станции, тормозит в пятистах метрах и выкатывает пусковую установку.

— Закрывай склад! — кричит Джаред.

Проклятая станция слишком хлипкая, ворота не выдержат даже одного ракетного удара, но у парней хотя бы будет время...

— Тихо, Джаред, тихо! — Дженсен вцепляется в пальцы мертвой хваткой. — Никаких действий! Замри!  
— Спокойно, ребята, мы вас поняли, — произносит он уже совсем другим голосом, едва не нараспев. — Сядем в трехстах метрах, легкий вертолет, никакого вооружения, нас двое, я выйду один.

Джаред отсылает бойцам приказ: отбой, не атаковать, боевая готовность. Дженсен откидывается на спинку кресла и яростно трет виски.

— Вот ссыкло!  
— Они попытаются отбить дейтерий? У станции есть подземный этаж с коммуникациями, можем отступить туда. Нужно перегруппироваться для отражения атаки.  
— Что? — Дженсен резко разворачивается. — Все боги Золуса! Нет! Джаред, они боятся, что вы их сожрете!  
— Сожрем? — Джаред хмурится.  
— Не помнишь чудесную си-джи Галлардо? Дикий, вся Система по-прежнему уверена, что вы — каннибалы, а те чуваки, которых вы закопали в песок, — благородные избавители человечества от опасной заразы. Давай-ка, тихо, не торопясь, сажай вертушку метрах в трехстах. Я переберусь к ним в краулер.  
— Нет.  
— Дикий, выдохни, ну. Думаешь, почему они вообще пошли на сделку с общиной? Потому что я — долбаный централ. Они будут иметь дело только со мной.  
— Нет.  
— Джаред, там не бойцы. Там кучка перепуганных парней, любой неосторожный жест с нашей стороны, и они будут орать на всю Лигу: «Спасите! Убивают!» Нам надо не перегруппироваться для атаки, а успокоить их. Иначе тут будут войска с гейта.

Дженсен разворачивается в кресле, тянет концы шарфа, будто собирается себя придушить, пристально смотрит в глаза.

— Ты мне веришь?  
— Верю, — отвечает Джаред, не думая.  
— Тогда сажай вертушку.  
— Оставишь связь включенной.

Следующие полчаса Джаред сидит в остывающем вертолете и тупо смотрит, как Дженсен ругается, Дженсен смеется, Дженсен мажет губы янтарной жидкостью из стакана, размахивает руками, говорит, говорит, говорит — чужой, не похожий на себя Дженсен. Будто только что вышел из лифтового терминала на Забре. И даже — нет. Такого Дженсена Джаред еще не видел, ни на Забре, ни на Зойди, нигде.

Доходит разом, как ударом по голове: Дженсен — среди своих. 

Даже Тина и Тжин — не централы. С «синей» Зойди путь в благополучную Зеленую зону им заказан. Дженсен стал бы за них драться; Дженсен дрался за Джареда, за общину. Но ни с кем из них он не был — таким. Он меняется весь, целиком — выражение лица, голос, жесты, даже слова как будто другие, незнакомые. И произносит он их иначе.

И те парни, в краулере — они такие же. Действительно не бойцы — слишком слабые, слишком нервные, слишком странные, одетые совсем не для пустыни, без личного оружия; никто не следит за радарами, никто не ведет переговоров и не отдает приказов — все говорят одновременно, машут руками, как Дженсен, смеются, как Дженсен, и не понять, кто у них главный.

Ничего не понять.

Джаред пытается было вникнуть в разговор, но скоро бросает бессмысленное занятие. Следит только за перемещениями людей, сканирует привычно любые движения на угрозу, предупреждает, когда кто-то заходит Дженсену за спину. Дженсен не реагирует, но так правильно — он не должен выдавать, что связь открыта. 

Спустя полчаса он наконец демонстративно щелкает пальцами, «устанавливая» и так не прерывавшийся контакт.

— Старейший, выводите грузовую платформу. Одну платформу.  
— Пусть заедут внутрь станции. 

Дженсен не отвечает, только расширяет глаза. 

— Мы не проводили инструктаж для обороны вне склада! Бойцы не готовы.

Передавать дейтерий без охраны в открытой пустыне — глупо, опасно, полное безумие! Но Джаред видит: спорить бесполезно. Нельзя спорить.

Чимит, пилот платформы, услышав приказ, молчит целых три секунды, прежде чем выдохнуть: «Да, старейший!» Они словно зависают в сцепке над пропастью — Джаред, пилот, бойцы, вся община, и Дженсен — там, на самом верху, в начале цепи. Джаред сейчас доверяет ему все: три месяца жестокой работы сотни людей, отданную ими в бою кровь, надежду на жизнь бывших смертников, и если Дженсен отпустит...

Он не отпустит.

— Только платформа, — повторяет Дженсен. «Держу», — говорит он взглядом.

Спустя три минуты платформа ползет из ворот склада, и Дженсен легко пробегает в воздухе пальцами.

— Зарты на счетах, начинайте погрузку.  
— Уходи оттуда, — просит Джаред.

Дженсен улыбается углом рта. На его лбу, под волосами — мелкий бисер пота, кожа кажется совсем прозрачной, тени под глазами отливают синевой.

— Уходи, — отчаянно повторяет Джаред, и Дженсен откликается, одними губами, беззвучно: «Терпи, Дикий».

Все происходит невыносимо медленно: Чимит наверняка ждет атаки, не понимает, почему бойцы остались внутри, за закрывшимися воротами; в его отрывистых ответах — страх и запредельное напряжение, но Джаред не может ему ничего объяснить, только приказать. И он приказывает. Платформа нехотя разворачивается погрузочным бортом и зависает на бесконечные минуты, прежде чем открыть люк. Транспортер выезжает рывками, по миллиметру, словно готов каждую секунду откатить назад. Джаред стискивает пальцы на подлокотниках.

— Стыковка.   
— Да, старейший!  
— Погрузка.  
— Да, старейший!

Дьюары с дейтерием ползут наконец по транспортеру в грузовой отсек, и кабина краулера взрывается радостными воплями. Бутылка твискона идет по кругу. В растянутом на половину визуального поля окне — суета, мельтешение, объятия, звон стекла, и в самом центре бестолкового смерча — Дженсен. Натягивающий перчатки на подрагивающие руки.

Джаред выпрыгивает из кабины в смерзшийся песок. Лицо обжигает — температура упала до минус тридцати. Дженсен — в двухстах метрах, второй Дженсен — в так и не закрытом окне связи рядом. Оба спешат, спотыкаются и валятся с размаху прямо на Джареда, схлопываясь, наконец, в одного.

— Ай, сука, холодно! Врубай отопление, ну. Так и знал, что выморозишь вертушку! Джаред. Эй? Все уже, все.

Дженсен, не тормозя и не снимая ни перчаток, ни капюшона, ныряет под свои одеяла, возится там, пока Джаред отдает приказы бойцам готовиться к отлету домой, и сообщает вдруг, улыбаясь от уха до уха:

— Знаешь что, Дикий? Нам надо напиться!

***

Твискон в искристом бокале переливается, отбрасывая янтарный отсвет на пальцы Дженсена, сжимающие тонкую ножку. В комнате тепло, и Дженсен, сняв куртку и размотав шарф, разваливается на диване, закидывает ноги на стеклянный столик и взбивает подушку под головой:

— Выпивка, конечно, дрянь синтетическая, номер дерьмовый, но подушки, Дикий!

Джаред крутит головой, осматривая лучшие апартаменты туристической гостиницы города. Он и не знал, что на Зу есть такие места. Ничего красивее он не видел, даже когда уставший от ночевок в катерах Дженсен — как его тогда звали, Макс? Том? — снял номер в шикарном космопорте на гейте Сан-Зари.

Дженсен уже распотрошил бар и полностью вписался в обстановку, а Джаред все еще топчется у двери, заглядывает в непрактично большую ванную, в которой по виртуальным скалам грохочет виртуальный водопад, задирает голову к потолку и рассматривает проекцию Черного Кратера, причудливо изрезанную ветрами кромку вала на фоне звездного неба.

— Тебе, наверное, нельзя пить. Надо спросить Яги.  
— Мне можно все, Дикий, если ты еще не понял, — смеется Дженсен и наполняет бокал для Джареда. — При кровопотере твискон полезен, неотесанный ты дундук.

Джаред снимает ботинки с носками у двери и утопает босыми ногами в мягком ковре, неустойчивом, затягивающем в себя. Вокруг чересчур много белого. Стеклянного. Сияющего. Джаред хотел бы так уметь: в любом месте быть... на месте. Как Дженсен.

На гладкий диван, принимающий форму тела, подстраивающийся под нажатие-движение-давление садиться совсем не хочется: неуютно. Джаред опускается на ковер возле столика, и Дженсен тут же тянет к себе, между ног, вынуждает лечь на бедро затылком. Джаред думает, что пачкает длинный теплый ворс своим комбинезоном. Думает, что Дженсену очень идет находиться в этой комнате. Намного больше, чем утрамбовываться в тесное кресло в вертолете. Чем торчать в душной подземной каюте без намека на окно. Чем плавать обездвиженным и полумертвым в голубоватом медицинском геле.

Дженсен одной рукой прочесывает спутанные волосы Джареда, другой — покачивает золотистый бокал, будто следует за каким-то только ему знакомым ритмом. Прикрывает веки и откидывает голову на спинку, шевелит губами. Джаред боится спугнуть сам не знает что. 

— Спорим, ты никогда не танцевал, Дикий?

Теперь весь Дженсен ритмично вибрирует, приподнимает плечи, покачивает головой, постукивает беззвучно по ковру тяжелым ботинком.

— Ты говорил, что проголодался, когда снимал номер, — вспоминает Джаред.  
— Пф-ф-ф, еще бы. Сейчас как встану! Как закажу в синтезаторе гамбо с креветками! Помнишь?

Солоновато-пряный вкус, сочная зелень, весь рот пылает странным, неизведанным удовольствием от еды — снова Забр, станция «Маяк» и изнеженный централ, не желающий есть планктонную пасту.

— Сиди, я сам. Только... э... скажи, как это сделать?

У местного синтезатора слишком много элементов управления, он дурацкий, и иррационально хочется пнуть его по зеркальному боку, переливающемуся разными оттенками белого.

И тут в воздухе становится волшебно красиво и настолько неожиданно громко, что Джаред вскакивает на ноги. На всякий случай. Дженсен ставит на столик бокал и гибко поднимается следом с торжественно-ликующим выражением на лице.

— Позволишь? — изгибает он бровь и протягивает в ожидании руку ладонью вверх.

Джаред моргает раз, другой, трет ухо и чувствует себя совсем беспомощным. Он слишком переполнен звуком и плавным медленным ритмом, которым пронизана вся комната.

— Это музыка, Дикий. Старая, сейчас уже не модно. Но я люблю такое. И — раз!

Дженсен держит ладонь в своей ладони, обнимает второй рукой, притягивая к себе крепко, и направляет, подталкивает, медленно кружит. И — раз...

— Спорим, со мной ты будешь танцевать, как лучшие актеры Второй Эпохи? У тебя, Дикий, потенциал.  
— К чему это? — выдыхает Джаред, он совсем не догадывается, о чем говорит Дженсен. 

Они кружатся по номеру, Джаред неловко топчется по ногам Дженсена, путается в ворсе, спотыкается, не понимает, в какой момент надо поворачиваться, не знает, зачем это — танцевать.

Но музыка перетекает между ребер, подчиняет, диктует сердцу, с какой скоростью биться.

— Не думай, — голос Дженсена вплетается в мелодию. — Танцуй.

Дженсен, неслышно переступая, исподволь перемещает Джареда к столику и улыбается торжествующе:

— За нашу победу, Джаред! Теперь ты богат, как ебаный банкир-централ!

Он подхватывает бокал, делает янтарный глоток и со стуком ставит бокал обратно. И прижимается губами к губам. Они пьют этот один на двоих глоток, и Джареду почему-то и горько, и сладко, так что першит в горле.

— Не хочу ссориться, Дженсен. Не сейчас. Только мне не нужны эти деньги. Я разберусь как и сразу переведу их общине.  
— Не-а, — интимно шепчет на ухо Дженсен. — Я просто не дам тебе потратить на общину личные зарты. Ей и так ушла почти вся прибыль. Я взял только стандартный процент на команду. Заплатил адвокатам и поделил остаток на троих. Ты получил столько же, сколько Тина и я. Думаешь, все закончилось?

Музыка пропадает, как не было, Дженсен продолжает обнимать одной рукой за спину, а в другой больно стискивает ладонь. Но они больше не... как это? Не танцуют.

— У меня впереди война. И тебе, возможно, еще предстоит бегать через всю Систему. Я хочу, чтобы ты бегал с комфортом, чтобы никаких больше спертых с турлайнера спасательных капсул. Ни хрена еще не закончилось, Дикий.

Простая, очевидная мысль взрывом разносит изнутри черепную коробку. Дженсен собрал очень много материала, он писал на Зу целый День, три зинакрийских месяца. И теперь у него даже есть запись настоящей боевки, как он хотел. Он сделал, что собирался, они оба выполнили свои обязательства. Их сделка. Там, на Забре. В стылой столовой станции «Маяк».

И теперь он улетит. Конечно, он улетит, здесь ему все чужое, и... Жаль, Айро Дженсен так и не выучил, даже не начал. Даже не знал, что Джаред хотел его попросить. Почему он не попросил раньше, дебил?

Покупатели, странные ребята, централы. Те, которые для Дженсена — свои. Он сядет в их корабль и исчезнет где-то там, в их цветном мире, где есть музыка, красивые города, живые фонтаны, настоящие рыбы и птицы, моря, озера.

— Кто-то умер, ты получил рапорт? — серьезно спрашивает Дженсен и требовательно заглядывает в глаза. — Что у тебя с лицом?

Джаред не сразу понимает, о чем речь. А потом доходит — он снова, снова не смог ничего скрыть от Дженсена.

— Когда они улетают?  
— Кто?  
— Покупатели.  
— Не знаю. Скоро, чего им тут делать?

Верно. Нечего.

— Ты не собрал вещи? Мне прислать тебе? Куда?

Дженсен выпускает ладонь и отходит на шаг. Потом пробует лоб Джареда и недоверчиво хмыкает, как будто ожидает смешных объяснений. А потом говорит:

— Чего?  
— Я сделаю гамбо, да? И тут, наверное, есть в кодах джомбо твой, ты только скажи, насколько сладкий.  
— А, — произносит Дженсен, не трогаясь с места и внимательно наблюдая, склонив голову к плечу, как Джаред хаотично тычется во все настройки синтезатора. — Дошло. Думаешь, я съебываю с Зу?

Слова царапают между лопаток тупым ножом. Невовремя вспоминается «Десять шагов до весны»: как тот парень со своей девушкой танцевали под музыку в сиренево-белом пестром парке. Вот что это было. Танцевали.

— Дикий, прием! Совет вызывает старейшину Джареда, вы сбились с курса, ответьте!

Ничего не получается. Зачем эти шкалы, эти рычаги, мигающие картинки? Переносица чешется, как будто надо чихнуть, только не чихается.

Дженсен приближается в один незаметный шаг и обнимает со спины, тормозит, останавливает, жестко спеленывает, как ремнями безопасности, прижимает к своей груди. Упирает подбородок в плечо.

— Не дождешься. Так просто ты меня отсюда не выпихнешь. Здесь, конечно, так себе курорт и постреливают, но если ты решил отвертеться от драчки с Уго — то хрен тебе. И потом, знаешь, — Дженсен разжимает сцепку и беспечно машет рукой, — у меня все равно пока нет точного плана. И материал не готов, там сводить и сводить еще.

Целует в шею под волосами и отходит, сладко потягиваясь.

Джаред стоит дурак дураком возле непобежденного синтезатора и просто смотрит. Похоже, если он заснет на необъятной кровати гостиничного номера, а потом проснется, Дженсен все еще будет рядом. Впрочем, Джаред не планирует спать. На всякий случай.

— Хер бы с ним, с гамбо, я в душ! — легко сообщает Дженсен, скидывая ботинки. Он дергает застежки, спуская по бедрам вылинявшие штанины комбинезона, и оставляет общинные шмотки валяться инородным чуждым комом посреди белого великолепия.  
Лопатки остро выделяются на спине, кожа бледно-прозрачная, при каждом шаге видно, как напрягается задница — он не улетает, он здесь, он голый.

Противная слабость в ногах и, пожалуй, Джаред подождет тут, на полу, то есть — на шикарном ковре, возле одного из небрежно брошенных ботинок, в котором полно песка из пустыни.

— Тебе нужно персональное приглашение, Дикий? — Дженсен замирает у двери в ванную, и в его полуулыбке Джаред видит и ликование, и предвкушение, и совсем непонятное-незнакомое смущение. Но это глупое занятие — пытаться прочитать великого Дж. Р. Эклза, и Джаред приближается, точно зная только одно: у Дженсена стоит.

Душевая кабина спрятана за водопадом, и она привычно тесная, почти копия той, что у них в каюте на ферме. Джаред делает шаг, другой и чуть не проваливается в мелкий, по колено — не виртуальный! — бассейн на полу. С трудом восстанавливает равновесие и оборачивается на полный неподдельного ужаса вопль Дженсена:

— Пар! Ебаный пар, даже здесь! Никакого напора!  
— Мы на Зу, — пожимает плечами Джаред, аккуратно складывая одежду на практически невидимую полку у двери.  
— И захочешь — не забудешь, — раздраженно поводит плечами Дженсен, окутанный ароматным облаком мелких капель.

Джаред вдыхает водяной пар, вдыхает смутно знакомый густой запах — так пахло, кажется, в парке у причала на Эль-Зании, где они ждали свой рейс: слишком много цветов, так сладко, что почти душно — и ныряет в облако, в тепло Дженсена, в его раскрытые в готовности руки.

Капли воды, слизанные с плеч и груди Дженсена, тают на языке. Джаред шарит жадными ладонями по знакомому телу, дрожит от того, как Дженсен отзывается весь, как тихо, почти неслышно смеется — низкой нотой, словно в той его музыке. Подставляется под под губы, изгибается, дышит прерывисто, дышит. Движется. Живет.

Джаред лижет, целует, гладит, и сердце норовит выломаться через горло; и можно захлебнуться, поперхнуться им, задыхаясь в разных вкусах — воды, пены, светлой кожи Дженсена. Под языком его лопатки, острые позвонки, бедра, Джаред зализывает его бок, крутит его в руках, лижет-лижет-лижет, оставляет засосы на ягодицах, на бедрах, падает на мокрый пол, обхватывает кольцом лодыжку Дженсена, тянет его ногу вверх, ставит узкую стопу на свое плечо и задирает голову, вылизывая его между ног, толкая языком вверх тяжелую мошонку. С такого странного ракурса его член кажется огромным, слишком темным, Джаред медленно ведет по нему снизу кончиком языка и никак не может добраться до головки. А потом, когда под губами, наконец, гладкий венчик, на затылок ложится требовательная ладонь, и Дженсен сверху выдыхает:

— Возьми. Возьми, хороший мой.

Возможно, Джаред плачет, пока отсасывает, пока распластывается по полу, пока Дженсен вбивается в его рот сверху, так что деться совсем некуда, под затылком скользкий пластик, а вокруг — водяная пыль вместо воздуха.

Длинный откровенный стон Дженсена мечется эхом между стенами узкой кабины, и он шипит сквозь зубы:

— С-стоп, Джаред, с-стоп!

Джаред вцепляется в то, что под рукой — в голень Дженсена, и не позволяет вырваться, отстраниться.

— Что ты? Что ты, а? Пошли. Откатим, ну? Туда. В смысле. До всей этой дряни.

Дженсен тянет за руку, поднимает, выпихивает из душевой, толкает вперед спиной и держит на члене ладонь, движется-дрочит-ведет. В комнате они снова как будто танцуют и мокрые падают на широченную кровать, матрас пружинит, обтекает их, принимает в себя.

Пальцы Дженсена влажные, теплые, длинные, Джаред так крепко сжимает их внутри, что сводит ягодицы.

— Ох, вот же вцепился. Пусти меня. Дикий, ты пиздец не в себе. Скажи что-нибудь. Говори.

Джаред хочет сказать, он помнит, что было до того, как Иршат ворвался в их с Дженсеном каюту с застывшим лицом и рапортом, обещающим смерть. Им всем. Но даже те легкие слова из «Десяти шагов до весны», которые так здорово было держать на языке и говорить Дженсену, не выталкиваются сейчас, ни в какую.

Дженсен с трудом вынимает пальцы и сползает вниз, трахает языком, раскрывает совсем, разводит ноги, заставляет прижать к груди колени. Джареду мокро внутри, мокро вокруг, мокрая ткань липнет к взмокшей спине.

Звездное небо за зеркально-прозрачным потолком кружится, кружится, Дженсен держит на языке, и от того, как он жестко стискивает задницу, ожогово пульсирует кожа. 

Потом вместо языка снова пальцы, но Дженсен молчит, будто у него все еще занят рот. Он молча тянет за плечо, молча переворачивается, вытягивается в струну под Джаредом, толкаясь членом между ягодиц, и сажает на себя уверенно, правильно, сильно.

И только тут Джаред чувствует до конца себя, свое тело, свое скрученное жгутом желание — захлебываясь жаждой. Дженсеном. Сексом.

Так.

Он долбит себя Дженсеном, широко распахнув глаза, впитывая каждый оттенок его реакции.

Так.

Он крутит задницей в попытке пустить в себя Дженсена так глубоко, чтобы запутаться, чтобы не знать, где они делятся надвое.

Так.

Он закрывает ладонью шрам Дженсена, держит пальцы под ребрами, и если смотреть вниз сквозь ресницы, то вокруг будто бы темнее, и они будто бы снова там, у себя, в общине, или, может, на тесной койке в каюте «Маяка».

— Танцуй, — улыбается шепотом Дженсен. — Танцуй на мне, старейшина!

Джаред мычит в его плечо, наклоняясь.

— Поговори, — выдыхает он неслышно, но Дженсен, как всегда, слышит.  
— Стойкий, суровый Джаред. Так хочешь меня. Так хочешь кончить.  
— Да, — признается Джаред.  
— Тебе нужно так много, Дикий. Так много моего члена.  
— ...тебя! — стонет Джаред.  
— Обкончай меня, Дикий. Сорвись.  
—...Дженсен.  
— Быстрее, сволочь, быстрее, Джаред, я все-о-о-о...

Джаред срывается на «о-о-о», длинное, бьющее внутрь то ли музыкой, то ли спермой «о-о-о». Его танец, возможно, не слишком правильный и изящный, но Дженсену нравится, Дженсен смеется от облегчения, Дженсен тянет в звенящий мягкий поцелуй. И шепчет потом на ухо, не прекращая успокаивать, гладить по спине и шее, прижимать к себе твердой рукой:

— Куда я денусь сейчас, Дикий? Куда я, зараза ты первобытная, от тебя денусь?

«Сейчас — никуда», — расслабляясь всем телом, думает Джаред и благодарно тычется Дженсену в нос, стараясь поймать незаметные крапинки золотистых веснушек.


End file.
